A Twist of Fate 2: Return of the Fallen
by CSIMentalistTLK lover
Summary: This is basically a sequel to my story A Twist of Fate. See story for more details
1. Chapter 1

**A/N well folks I'm back and as promised here's the sequel to my story A Twist of Fate. If you haven't read that story I suggest you do so otherwise you'll be confused. So here's ch 1 and as always I don't own The Lion King or it's characters it's all Disney.**

**Return of the Fallen**

**Ch 1 All is Calm**

Simba awoke with a start sweat pouring down his golden coat. Panting with fear Simba looked over and saw his mate, Tama sleeping beside him along with their son Kopa. Being careful not to wake his family Simba got up and walked outside the cave. Simba sat on the edge of Priderock watching the sunrise trying to calm himself down. After sitting there for a few minutes Simba heard a voice behind him say, "What are you doing up so early?" Simba jumped and turned around sharply. "Nala," Simba said with a sigh. "You scared me. You shouldn't sneak up on me like that."

"I'm sorry Simba," Nala said with a laugh. Then her expression changed, "But seriously are you ok? You look a little spooked."

"I'm fine Nala," Simba said trying to sound reassuring. "Don't worry about me."

"Oh come on Simba you know you can't lie to me," Nala said not buying the act. "Now what's wrong? Don't make me get Tama out here to force it out of you."

"Really Nala?" Simba said rolling his amber eyes. "Threats? Come on now cuz I think you can do better than that."

"Ok have it your way," Nala said turning towards the cave. "Oh Tama.." But the creamy lioness was cut off by Simba putting a paw over her mouth. "Ok ok I'll tell you," Simba hissed glaring at his cousin. "Geeze you don't let up do ya?"

"Nope," Nala said with a smile. "Now spill it."

"I had a nightmare ok?" Simba said quickly. "I dreamt about the day my parents died and it spooked me. There now you know. Satisfied?"

"Oh Simba is that all?" Nala said relived that it wasn't anything more serious. "Simba everyone has nightmares. Especially when they go through what you went through. It's only natural. And it's nothing to be embarassed about."

"Look Nal' do me a favor and don't tell Tama," Simba said. "I don't want her worring about me ok?"

"Well ok Simba if you don't want me to say anything I won't," Nala said. "But personally I don't think it's anything to worry about. But Tama won't here it from me."

"Thanks Nala," Simba said with a smile. "By the way have you heard anything from Mheetu? I know you've been missing him lately."

"No I haven't heard anything since he left," Nala said sadly. "I just don't understand what happened with him. I thought we were getting along really well then suddenly we got into a huge fight and he left."

"I'm sure he'll be back," Simba said trying to reassure his cousin. Just then Nala's daughter Kiara came bounding out of the cave along with Nala's mate, Tojo. "Mommy Mommy," the pale cub said her brown eyes lighting up when she saw her mother. "There you are. You weren't there when I woke up. So I had to wake Daddy up to find you."

"I'm sorry darling," Nala said giving her daughter's head a lick. Then she looked up at her mate and gave him a nuzzle. "I'm sorry 'Jo. I should have stayed inside until Kiara woke up."

"It's ok Nala," Tojo said with a yawn. "I needed to get up anyways. I told Nuka I'd go with him today to do some patroling on the borders."

"What's this I hear about patroling?" a voice said. The group turned around and saw Tama emerging from the cave Kopa in tow.

"Just a percausion Tama," Simba said after giving his mate and son a nuzzle. "There have been hyenas spotted recently and I just want to make sure they stay where they belong."

"Hyenas?" Kopa said his amber eyes wide with fear as he snuggled aganist his mother's front leg. Tama shot Simba a glare darting her brown eyes to her son.

"Now Kopa there's nothing to be afraid of," Simba said gently nuzzling his son.

"Yeah Kopa don't be scared," Kiara said sitting next to her friend.

"I'm not scared," Kopa said stiffining up. "I just don't like hyenas that's all."

"Well Daddy won't let those smelly hyenas in here. Will you Daddy?" Kiara looked at Tojo when she said this part her brown eyes wide.

"Of course not sweetie," Tojo said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "But I think that's enough hyena talk for now. Why don't you two find Kovu and go play hmm?"

"Can I Dad?" Kopa asked looking at Simba.

"Of course just be careful," Simba said. As he watched his son and his friend leave Simba excused himself and went to find Timon and Pumbaa. He didn't have to look far because they were sleeping near the cave's entrence. "Hey guys wake up," Simba said gently nudging the pair with his paw.

"Hmm what's goin' on?" Timon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What's wrong Simba?"

"Nothing's wrong Timon," Simba said quietly. "I just need you and Pumbaa to keep an eye on Kopa and make sure he stays out of trouble."

"On it buddy," Timon said as he and Pumbaa jumped up and headed in the direction where Simba said Kopa would be.

As Simba watched the duo leave he heard someone clear their throat behind him. The goldn King turned around and saw Tama standing behind him giving him a look. "What?" Simba said.

"Simba I thought we agreed to let Kopa explore on his own," Tama replied.

"We did but..." Simba began.

"But you think he needs looking after?" Tama finished. Simba nodded and Tama let out a small laugh. "Oh Simba he'll be fine."

"Tama he's just like I was when I was his age," Simba said. "And you know how much trouble I got into."

"Oh Simba Kopa's a smart boy," Tama said giving her mate a nuzzle. "After all he's my son too."

"Good point," Simba said with a smile giving Tama's cheek a lick. "I'll try to be less strict next time."

"Good," the sandy brown Queen said as she went to join the hunting party. Simba went to do his rounds still silently worrying about his son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands trouble was brewing. Mheetu had taken it upon himself to make the Outlands his new home after having a fall out with his sister. So he and some of the other lionesses from Scar's pride had been calling the Outlands their home for the last couple of months. "Who the Hell does Simba think he is?" Mheetu grumbled to himself. "Taking my throne from me?"

"Yeah we should go to the Pridelands and teach him a lesson." one of the lionesses shouted with a roar.

"Yeah we should whip his butt just like we did those stickin' hyenas," another piped up.

"Silence!" Mheetu roared his green eyes flashing with anger. "We're not doing any such thing! Now pipe down!"

"But Mheetu why can't we reclaim the Pridelands for our own," a rusty brown lioness named Guri asked.

"Because we're nowhere near ready for that," Mheetu explained impaiently. "But we will be soon."

"How soon?" Guri asked.

"When I say we're ready," Mheetu snapped causing Guri to back up a step. "We must weaken Simba first then when he's at his lowest point then we shall strike."

"That's genious," Guri said her brown eyes gleaming. "Pure genious."

"I guess that's why you're the boss," a tan lioness named Chera put in.

"Of course it is," Mheetu said. "Now back to training! All of you!" With that the lionesses went off to do more training.

"Mheetu may I ask you a question?" Guri said sitting next to the light brown lion.

"Of course my dear," Mheetu repied blowing a strand of his jet black mane out of his eyes. "What's on your mind?"

"Well I was wondering how we are going to bring Simba to his lowest point?" Guri asked. "It won't be easy."

"Nothing in this life is ever easy my dear," Mheetu pointed out. "But to answer your question we bring Simba to his lowest point by taking away everything he holds dear."

"You mean..." Guri began.

"Exactly," Mheetu said his green eyes gleaming. "We kill Simba's son."

**A/N dun dun dun well there you go the first chapter is complete. I hope you liked it. Review please.**


	2. Unlikely Allies

**A/N Tahnk you very much to mimoo01 and Vitani825 for reviewing the last chapter. Here's the newest installment for you. Enjoy and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 2 Unlikely Allies**

Meanwhile back in the Pridelands Kopa, Kiara, and Kovu were looking for an adventure. The three cubs were bored and hoping to find something fun to do. "So what do you guys wanna do?" Kiara asked flicking her brown eyes to her friends.

"I don't know," Kovu said with a sigh flopping down on the ground. "What do you think we should do Kopa?"

"Hey I know," the golden Prince said suddenly causing his friends to jump suddenly. "We can go explore in the gorge. We haven't been there before."

"Hey yeah that's a great idea Kopa," Kovu said his blue eyes lighting up.

"But Kopa our parents said we're not allowed to go down there," Kiara said. "They said it's to dangerous."

"Oooh Kiara's scaared," Kovu said mockingly.

"I'm not scared!" Kiara declared. "I just don't want to get into trouble."

"We'll only get in trouble if we get caught," Kovu pointed out. "But noone is gonna find out so we won't get in trouble."

"Oh no," Kopa groaned closing his eyes. "Don't look now guys but I think Timon and Pumbaa are fallowing us again."

"Oh man," Kiara grumbled. "They'll tell on us for sure. How do we get rid of them?"

"Easy," Kopa said with a smile. "We outsmart them."

"Hey yeah that should be real easy," Kovu said with a smile of his own. Then the brown cub raised his voice so that the warthog and meercat could hear him, "Come on guys lets go for a nice swim."

"Yeah the watering hole sure is nice on a hot day like today," Kopa said loudly. "Let's go." With that the three cubs walked as fast as they could towards the watering hole. Once they were safely ahead of Timon and Pumbaa the trio hid behind a tree. Once they were sure that the duo had passed them they quickly headed off towards the gorge to do some exploring.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Timon and Pumbaa had realized that they had lost track of the cubs. "Great just great," Timon said pacing back and forth. "Simba's gonna kill us. We were supposed to keep an eye of the kid."

"Come Timon Simba will understand," Pumbaa said.

"Oh yeah sure he'll understand," Timon said the sarcasim dripping. "Pumbaa are you nuts? If someone lost your kid would you be so understanding? I don't think so."

"Well there's no sense in dwelling in the past," Pumbaa declared. "We have to go home and tell Simba what happened." Timon let out a sigh and climbed on Pumbaa's back and together the duo walked back to Priderock dreading what was to come.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the three friends had reached the gorge. As the cubs neared the gorge's edge they peered over the edge. "Whoa," Kovu said his blue eyes wide. "It's really steap."

"Now look who's scared," Kiara snickered. Kovu shot the pale cub a glare and she and Kopa burst out laughing.

"I'm not scared ok?" Kovu said angerily. "I was just pointing out a fact."

"Yeah right," Kiara said still laughing. Just then Kovu let out a growl and pounced on Kiara tackling her to the ground. But Kiara quickly got the upper hand. "Ha ha pinned ya," she said with a smirk.

"Hey let me up," Kovu said pushing Kiara off of him. Then the brown cub tackled Kiara again but once again she pinned him. "Ha pinned ya again," she said.

"Ahem," Kopa said with annoyance. "Are you two done? 'Cause I'd like to go down to the bottom now." Without waiting for an ansewer the golden cub began to walk down the steap side of the gorge with his friends right behind him.

TLKTLKTLK

When the trio reached the bottom of the gorge they immediatly began exploring. "Whoa this place is sooo cool," Kopa said his voice almost a whisper.

"Yeah," Kiara said her brown eyes wide with wonder. "I wonder why our parents said not to come down here?"

"Yeah," Kovu said his blue eyes scanning the area. "It's not like there's any wild animals down here waiting to gobble us up." Just then Kovu heard a noise from behind him causing him and his friends to jump and turn around.

"Who-whose there?" Kopa stammered. Silence. Then Kopa's confidence came back and the golden Prince said loudly, "You'd better show yourself 'cause if you don't I'm gonna get real mad!" Just then Kopa saw a small grey figure emerge from behind a rock. Kiara let out a gasp and hid behind Kovu whose's blue eyes were wide with fear. Kopa backed up a step not knowing if the thing was dangerous or not. Then the figure came into full view. Kopa's amber eyes went wide with surprise for the figure he saw was a hyena pup. "What the heck is a hyena pup doing in the Pridelands?" Kopa wondered outloud. "If my Dad finds out he'll.."

"Oh please don't tell King Simba I'm here," the little pup wailed his eyes filling with tears. "He'll kill me."

"Hey hey relax," Kopa said gently. "I'm not gonna snitch on ya."

"You're not?" the pup sniffled wiping his eyes with his paw.

"You're not?" Kovu repeated scratching his head in confusion.

"No I'm not," Kopa declared looking at his friends. "Look he's obviously lost otherwise he'd wouldn't be here. Right?'

"Well actually I'm not lost," the pup said. Kopa looked at the hyena sharply. "Me and my parents have sorta been living here."

"You're parents are here too?" Kopa said his voice high with alarm.

"Yeah and my uncles Banazi and Ed," the pup continued. "But don't worry they won't hurt ya."

"Yeah right," Kiara snapped her brown eyes wide with fear. "They'll eat us up for sure."

"Yeah," Kovu piped up. "Let's get out of here Kopa. You're Dad has to be told about this for sure."

"Right behind you," Kopa said. But before they could get very far the trio saw four full grown hyenas appear. Gasping in fear the three cubs backed up terrified.

"Nunzi there you are," Shenzi said. "Where did you..." Just then she noticed the three cubs standing there. "Well well well looky what we've got here boys."

"Yeah looks like dinner is served," Banazi said licking his lips.

"No no no idiot," the other male said smacking Banazi in the head. 'We don't eat lion cubs anymore remember?"

"Chuni is right," Shenzi put in. "We want to help them remember?"

"Oh yeah I forgot," Banazi said slapping himself in the head. "Hey ain't you King Simba's son?" he asked looking at Kopa.

"Y-yes," Kopa stammered still scared.

"Good we wanna see you old man," Shenzi piped up. "And tell him its a matter of life and death. Can you give him that message kid?"

Kopa mearly nodded and with that he along with Kovu and Kiara took off running eagar to inform their parents of what just happened.

**A/n well there you go ch 2 done. Hope you liked it . Review please**


	3. Explanations

**A/n I'd like to thank lionkingfan and mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 3 and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 3 Explanations**

As the three cubs ran towards Priderock they spotted Nala, Vitani, and Tama returning from their hunting trip with the other lionesses. "Mom!" Kopa cried running over to Tama his amber eyes wide. "Mom we...we saw...we saw." Kopa was completly out of breath by now and was struggling to catch his breath.

"Whoa there sweetheart take it easy," Tama said gently trying to calm her son down. "Now take a deep breath and slowly tell me what you saw."

While Kopa was catching his breath Kovu took it upon himself to speak, "We saw a whole family a hyeans!" the little brown cub cried.

"What?" the lionesses cried. "Oh Kovu you could have been killed!" Vitani cried out pulling her son towards her and nuzzling him. "Thank the Kings you weren't injured."

"Yes I agree," Nala said as she gave Kiara a nuzzle as well.

"Oh Kopa no wonder you were so scared," Tama said as she gave her son's head a lick fallowed by a nuzzle.

"But Mom there's more," Kopa began. But before he could contiune Simba, Tojo and Nuka came onto the scene.

"Hey what's up?" Nuka said after giving Vitani a nuzzle. "Why does everyone look so freaked out?"

"Yeah what gives?" Tojo asked noticing that Kiara had snuggled into his front leg like she did when she was really scared. "What happened sweetheart?" the pale lion asked leaning down and giving his daughter a comforting nuzzle.

"She's just a little scared because they ran into a family of hyenas," Nala explained to her mate.

"What?" Simba cried out in alarm. He turned towards his son. "Kopa is this true?"

"Yes Dad it is," Kopa said. "But they said they want to talk to you."

"They did?" Simba said surprised. "Why?"

"They didn't say," Kopa replied.

"Well where are they?" Simba asked. "I'd like to see for myself what this is all about."

"Well that's the thing Dad," Kopa began slowly. "They uh well they uh are living in the gorge Dad."

"The gorge?" Nuka said wrinkling his brow. "You three went to the gorge?" He turned toward Kovu. "I thought I made myself clear that you were to go nowhere near the gorge Kovu. And yet you went there anyways."

"I'm sorry Dad," Kovu said lowering his blue eyes in shame. "I didn't think it would do any harm to explore."

"Kovu there are reasons your father and I tell you not to go places," Vitani said sternly. "And this is exactly why."

"I know Mom," Kovu said feeling tears begin to form. "I know I messed up and I'm really sorry."

"I know you are son," Nuka said. "But this cannot go unpunished. Understand?"

"Yes Dad," Kovu said hanging his head in shame.

"Kiara do you have anything to say young lady?" Tojo asked narrowing his brown eyes at his daughter.

"Just that I'm sorry too Daddy," Kiara said her voice bearly above a whisper. "Am I in big trouble?"

"Yes you are young lady," Nala said sternly. "We need to talk about some serious punishment here missy."

"Kopa you are in serious trouble as well mister," Tama said angerily.

"I know," Kopa said lowering his amber eyes. "I'm really sorry Mom."

"Well we'll discuss it later," Simba declared. "Right now I've got a hyena situation to deal with."

"Not alone you don't," Tama said. "I think Tojo and Nuka should go with you. Just in case they try anything."

"Good idea Tam'," Simba said. "Come guys let's go." After giving their mates nuzzles the trio set off for the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba, Tojo, and Nuka reached the gorge's bottom they immediatly began to search for the hyenas. However they didn't have to look far for them. The hyeans soon found them. "Hey there Simba how ya doin'?" Shenzi said nervously. Nunzi was hidden behind his mother's leg with Banazi and Chuni right beside him.

"How dare you show your face here?" Simba snarled extending his claws.

"Whoa there Simba calm down there," Shenzi said with a nervous laugh. "I have my son here and you scarin' him."

"Why should he care about your kid?" Nuka spat out glaring at Shenzi. "You didn't care about our kids when you threatened them."

"Whoa there," Chuni said stepping up beside his mate. "It just so happens we didn't threaten your cubs. We merly wanted to warn you about a threat King Simba."

"And what threat is that?" Simba growled glaring at the hyena.

"Ya know what?" Banazi said suddenly. "Why the heck should we tell you anything Simba? I mean it's ain't like its our kid that's gonna get killed."

Suddenly Simba let out an ear piercing roar and lunged at Banazi pinning him to the ground while Tojo and Nuka prevented Shenzi and Chuni from helping him. "And what is that supposed to mean?" Simba hissed his face inches away from Banazi's. "You had better start talking and I mean now or I sware to the Kings above I will kill you."

"Ok ok calm down there Simba," Banazi stammered terrified. "I'll tell you jst take it easy ok? I wasn't threating your kid alright?"

"Then who is?" Simba growled still holding his claws to Banazi's neck.

"Mheetu is," Shenzi piped up. Simba flicked his eyes to the alpha female. "I tellin' you the truth here Simba," she contiuned.

"You're a liar," Tojo said his brown eyes flashing with anger. "Mheetu would never threaten Kopa. You a damn liar!"

"How dare you call my mate a liar!" Chuni snarled baring his teeth.

"Chuni calm down," Shenzi said not wanting a full fledged fight to break out. "We don't want no trouble here."

"I still say you're a liar," Tojo said glaring at Shenzi.

"My Mom's not a liar!" Nunzi cried out suddenly. "I heard Mheetu say he was gonna kill King Simba's son myself. He kicked us all out and took over the Outlands with his new pride. But I was hidden so he didn't see me and I heard him say that."

"Why would Mheetu want to harm Kopa?" Simba asked letting Banazi up.

"Simple," Chuni said. "He knows that your son is the thing you love most in this world. He's trying to weaken you Simba in order to take the throne from you."

"But Mheetu is a good kid," Tojo protessted refusing to believe this stroy. "Me and Nala practily raised him. There's no way he'd betray us like this."

"Tojo Mheetu left on very bad terms," Simba reminded his friend.

"Yeah I remember the huge fight you guys had," Nuka put in.

_Flashback six months ago_

_"Mheetu you come back here this instant," Nala called running after her brother despite being very pregnant._

_ "Why don't you just get off my back Nala!" Mheetu growled his green eyes flashing with anger._

_ "Don't you dare yell at her like that Mheetu!" Tojo shouted._

_ "Ah lay off will ya?" Mheetu said rolling his eyes. "It's getting really annoying."_

_ "The only thing around here that's annoying is your attitude," Nala said._

_ "Well sis if you don't like my attitude then why don't you complain to Simba about it?" Mheetu hissed. "I'm sure he'd looove to do something about it."_

_ "What's that supposed to mean?" Nala asked._

_ "Just that Simba likes to take charge," Mheetu said coldly. "Being the brute that he is."_

_ "Mheetu!" Nala gasped. "How can you say such a thing?"_

_ "Oh gee maybe 'cause it's true," Mheetu said the sarcasim dripping. "As far as I'm concerned Simba's nothing more than a murderous brute."_

_ "Simba has done nothing wrong," Nala said. "He..."_

_ "How can you stand there and defend him Nala?" Mheetu growled. "He murdered our parents. He dosen't deserve to be King."_

_ "Well Mheetu if you really feel that way then you don't have to stay here," Nala hissed her green eyes filled with anger._

_ "Fine by me!" Mheetu roared. "I'm outta here." With that the light brown lion turned and stormed out of the cave leaving a very shaken Nala behind._

_End of flashback._

"Whoa," Banazi said softly. "That kid has got some serious issues."

"Pshh look who's talkin'," Shenzi scoffed. "So Simba do you want our help or what?"

"You want to help me?" Simba asked narrowing his eyes at the hyeans. "Why?"

"'Cause as much as we don't like you we hate Mheetu even more," Chuni said. "And besides we want our land back."

"So what do ya say?" Shenzi said. "Are we a team?"

Simba looked at his friends then back at the hyeans. Then he opened his mouth to respond.

**A/n well there you go ch 3 complete. Please tell me what you think in a review.**


	4. Trust Issues

**A/N To mimoo01 thank you very much for your review I appreciate it. To the guest known as lion king fan I'm sorry that you don't like my stories but honestly no one is making you read them so why do you read them if you don't like them. Anyways here's ch 4 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 4 Trust Issues**

Simba opened his mouth to respond to Shenzi's question when Tojo interupted him saying, "Uh Simba I think that me you and Nuka should talk for a second."

"Sure thing 'Jo," Simba said motioning for the pale lion and the brown lion to fallow him. As soon as the trio were out of ear shot the golden King turned towards Tojo and said, "So what do you think about this situation 'Jo?"

"I think that this whole situation feels wrong," Tojo replied. "I mean working with those smelly creeps is the last thing I want to do."

"Same here," Nuka piped up. "I trust those hyeans about as much as I trust a vulture. They'll start off being your friend but when the going gets tough they'll turn on you. That's exactly what they did to Scar."

"True," Simba said. Then the golden lion thought some more. "But on the other paw what they said does make sense. And I can't be to careful when it comes to my son's safety. I just wish I could know for sure if those flea bags are telling the truth or not."

"There is a way we could do that," Tojo piped up his brown eyes lighting up. "We could send in a spy to the Outlands to kind of gain Mheetu's trust and find out for sure what he plans on doing."

When the pale lion said this Nuka began to snicker causing Tojo to glare at his friend. "I'm sorry 'Jo," Nuka said still laughing. "I can't help it."

"What is so funny Nuka?" Tojo asked in annoyance.

"Nothing it's just I already thought of that," Nuka explained. Both Simba and Tojo gave the brown lion a confused look so he continued, "Me and 'Tani we talking a couple of months ago and we had heard some rumors going around that Mheetu was living in the Outlands. So we decided to find out if he was planning anything or not."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" Simba asked a little angry that Nuka hadn't said anything before.

"We didn't want to bother you unless we were sure," Nuka explained. Simba still looked angry but was silent so Nuka continued. "Well 'Tani and I both knew niether one of us could go in there without raising suspisions. So we sent 'Tani's mother in."

"You sent Kuyra in?" Simba said surprised. "But why?"

"Kuyra was very loyal to Scar," Nuka explained. "But the only reason she faught with us was because of Vitani. At least at first it was. Anyways Kuyra apparently convinced Mheetu she was on the up and up 'cause he completly trusts her. And it just so happens she's coming back tonight to report. So I say that we wait until we hear from her to decide rather or not to trust those filthy hyeans."

"I agree," Simba said with a nod. He looked over at Tojo who also nodded in agreement. With that the trio walked back towards the hyenas who looked at them with wonder. "Ok here's the deal," Simba said simply. "I need some time to think about this. After all we've had some bad blood between us and I need to think about what you said very carefully. The only reason I'm even considering it is becasue it concerns my son. I'll come back tomaarow and tell you my decision."

"Fair enough," Chuni said looking over at Shenzi who nodded her head in agreement. "Tomarrow it is. Good day King Simba."

"Good day," Simba said as he along with Tojo and Nuka turned to leave. But before he left the King said roughly, "But I warn you now if I find out you're lying I will kill the lot of you. Get it?"

"Yeah we got it," Shenzi said resisting the urge to roll her eyes. With that the King and his friend were gone.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kurya was on the border of the Outlands waiting for Guri to join her for the hunt. Just then she heard a small voice say, "Grandma what are you doing out here?" Kurya turned and saw Kovu standing there looking confused. "Kovu what are you doing out here?" the tan lioness asked pulling her grandson towards her and giving him a nuzzle. "It isn't safe here dear one."

"I wanted to see you," the brown lion cub said. "I knew you were out here so I came here. Why are you here anyways Grandma? You should be home at Priderock."

"Darling please believe me when I say I have a very good reason for being here," Kuyra said not quite sure how to explain things to a five month old cub.

"But why?" Kovu said but he was silenced by his grandmother putting a paw gently over his mouth. "I'll explain later," she said quietly. "Right now I need you to go home alright?" Kovu opened his mouth to speak but Kuyra quickly silenced him, "Just do as I say Kovu!" she snapped. "Now!" With that the brown cub left feeling more confused than ever. "Why did Grandma yell at me like that?" Kovu thought. "I thought she loved me but I guess I was wrong otherwise she wouldn't have left." With that Kovu walked the rest of the way him with his ears pinned to his head trying his best not to cry but failing.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Mheetu was getting impaitent. "Guri!" he roared furiously. "Guri! Come here at once!"

"Yes Mheetu what is it?" Guri asked running up to Mheetu.

"Where were you?" the light brown lion hissed his green eyes flashing with anger. "I called you several times."

"I'm sorry Mheetu," Guri said lowering her brown eyes. "But I was doing as you asked of me. I was with Chera and we went hunting with Kuyra like you asked and we carefully observed her."

"And?" Mheetu said impaiently. "What did you observe?"

"Nothing unusal," Guri said. "She was talking about Simba though."

"Oh?" Mheetu said his intrest peaked. "And what did she say about him?"

"Just how much she resents him," the dusty brown lioness said. "And from the look in her eyes I believe her. I think she really hates Simba and Chera agrees with me."

"I see," Mheetu said stroking his chin thoughtfully. "Well Guri I trust you judgement. I've had the same feeling myself I just wanted a second opinion on the matter. Thank you my dear. You've done well."

"My pleasure," Guri said with a smile. "Shall I get Kuyra for you now?"

"Yes do that," Mheetu said waving his paw. After giving her mate a nuzzle Guri was off to fetch Kurya.

TLKTLKTLK

After a few minutes Mheetu saw Guri returning with Kurya in tow. "Ah Kuyra there you are," the light brown lion said. "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"What about Mheetu?" Kuyra said sitting down beside him.

"Well my dear I'll just come right out and say it," Mheetu said. "When you first came to me and told me you wanted to help me take down Simba at first I didn't believe you. However after recent events my opinion of you has changed."

"Well I'm certienly glad to hear that," the tan lioness said.

"I knew you would be," Mheetu said with a smirk. "However I need to know that I have your complete loyality. And in order to do that there's something I need you to do for me."

"And what is that?" Kurya asked.

"I want you to kill my tratior sister and bring her dead body to me," Mheetu said his green eyes gleaming.

**A/n Dun dun dun. More drama to come. Hope you liked ch 4 and please review.**


	5. Problems Arise

**A/N thank you to mimoo01 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 5 for ya and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 5 Problems Arise**

Kurya's blue eyes went wide with surprise. "Say that again Mheetu," she said her vocie almost a whisper. "I'm not quite sure I heard you right."

"Oh you heard me right Kurya," Mheetu said gruffly. "I want you to kill Nala and bring her dead body to me. Only then will I fully trust you."

"But Mheetu how am I supposed to do that?" Kurya asked.

"Oh I'm sure you can figure out a way," Mheetu said with a grin. "Now go. And don't come back without a body."

Kurya looked at Mheetu but knew it was pointless to try to reason with him. She also knew that if she protessed to much then she would risk exposing her true intentions which would result in Mheetu killing her. So the tan lioness let out a sigh and began to walk towards the Pridelands trying to figure out a solution to her problem.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kuyra reached the Pridelands she was met by Simba and Nuka who had been informed by Zazu that she was on the way. "Kurya do you have news?" Simba asked. "What's Mheetu planning and does it involve Kopa?"

"Simba slow down there buddy," Nuka said gently. "Give her time to breathe."

"I'm sorry," Simba said. "It's just when I think about Mheetu threating my son I just get a little upset."

"I know you do buddy," Nuka said. "And if it was Kovu being threatened I'd be the same way. But you've got to calm down a bit." Then the brown lion turned to his mother-in-law and said, "Go ahead Kurya."

Kurya gave her son-in-law a grateful smile and turned to Simba saying, "Well first of all I know for a fact that Mheetu kicked the hyeans out of the Outlands. I also know that they hate him really bad and if they told you he threatned Kopa then it's most likely true."

"But you don't know for sure?" Simba asked.

"No I don't," Kurya admitted. "Mheetu dosen't fully trust me. But I think you can trust the hyenas to help you take down Mheetu Simba."

"Well that's good to know," Simba said. "Thank you Kurya. Come on Nuka lets get Tojo and go tell Shenzi that we'll work with them."

"Wait Simba there's more," Kurya said quickly. Simba turned and gave Kurya his full attention. "Mheetu wants me to kill Nala," Kurya said.

"What?" Simba and Nuka cried out.

"Yeah," Kurya said softly. "It seams that the only way he'll fully trust me is for me to kill Nala and bring her body back to him as proof."

"Well that sucks," Nuka said softly. "What sucks," a voice said. Nuka turned around and saw Tojo and Nala standing there.

"Oh Nala I'm glad you're here," Kurya said running up to the creamy lioness. "I have something to tell you."

"I know I heard," Nala said. "And I think I know the solution to the problem."

"What problem?" Tojo asked his brown eyes filled with confusion.

"Mheetu wants me to kill Nala and bring her dead body to him," Kurya explained.

"What?" Tojo exclaimed his brown eyes wide in alarm. Then his expression darkened. "And did you come here to do that Kurya?" he asked his voice a low growl as he stepped in front of Nala protectivly.

"Oh Tojo for goodness sake calm down," Nala said shaking her head. "Why would Kurya confess to the crime before she even did it? That wouldn't make sense."

"I guess you're right Nal'," Tojo said much calmer. "But I say that we all go into the Outlands right now and kick Mheetu's sorry butt."

"There's a problem with that Tojo," Kurya said. The pale lion looked over at the tan lioness so she continued, "Mheetu has quite a large fallowing. I'd say he has at least a dozen or more lionesses with him so going there now would be suicide."

"Kurya's right Tojo," Nala said to her mate. "Besides that would defeat the whole purpose of Kurya playing double agent."

"I guess so," Tojo said with a sigh. "But what are we going to do about this?"

"Simple," Nala said. "We let Kurya kill me." Tojo opened his mouth to speak but Nala held up her paw to silence him. "Not for real. We just make it look like I'm dead that way Mheetu will be completly convinced that Kurya is on his side and will trust her. But instead of bringing my dead body to him Kurya you should go to him and tell him you thought he'd want to witness my death personally. Bring him here alone and tell him you have a perfect plan to ambush me. I'll take care of the rest."

"Are you sure about this Nal'?" Tojo asked fearful for his mate's saftey. "What if it backfires somehow?"

"It won't 'Jo trust me," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle. "I just have to enlist the help of Vitani, Tama, Zira, Jara, and Vera. Can't have it be to obvious."

"Well if you're sure Nala," Kurya said. "Then I'll do it. I'm going to the Outlands right now and telling Mheetu just what you said." With that the tan lioness went off heading for the Outlands.

"I hope this works," Simba said with a sigh. "Come on boys lets go talk to the hyenas." With that the three lions left while Nala went to Priderock to talk with her Pridemates about her plan.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kuyra returned to the Outlands she was immediatly met by Mheetu and Guri. "Back so sonn Kurya?" the light brown lion hissed. "And without my sister's body too. Tsk tsk Kurya you know better than that."

"Mheetu I've been thinking," Kurya said without a pause. "Well I've been thinking about Nala's death and well I thought that you would get so much more pleasure in seeing her die right in front of you."

"Did you now?" Mheetu said his voice monotone. "And just how do you purpose I get into the Pridelands unnoticed hmm?"

"I could create a distraction," Kurya said. "And then you could sneak across the border and hid while I lure Nala into a trap then kill her while you watch."

"That sounds like a trap to me," Guri said narrowing her brown eyes at Kurya.

"Now now Guri let's not assume things," Mheetu said. Then he turned to Kurya and said, "Very well we'll do things your way. But I won't go alone. I insist that Guri goes with me."

"Sure she can come," Kurya said with a shrug. She figured this would happen and she was prepared for it. "Come on we'll do it now." With that the trio headed off to the Pridelands where Kurya knew Nala and the others would be waiting.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Tojo, and Nuka had reached the gorge where they were met by Shenzi, Chuni, and Banazi. "Well what's the deal?" Shenzi asked stepping in fornt of Simba with Nunzi close behind her. "Are ya with us or what?"

"The deal Shenzi is this," Simba said trying not to growl at her. "We'll work with you but we do things my way. Got it? No funny buisness. And if I find out you're lying to us then I will personaly rip you to shreads. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," Chuni said looking at Shenzi who nodded in agreement. "Very well then let's go home now shall we."

"Home?" Nuka said confused. "But I thought Mheetu kicked you out of the Outlands?"

"He did," Chuni replied. Nuka gave the hyena a confused look so he continued, "By home I meant that me my mate, son and brother-in-law would be coming home with you guys to Priderock."

"What?" the three lions cried out. "The hell you are," Simba said almost losing it all together. "There is no way I'm going to allow hyenas to live at Priderock where my son and his friends live."

"But Simba surly you cannot expect us to stay here in this dusty gorge do you?" Chuni said. "It's bad enough that we have to live apart from our other hyena brothers while they reside else where but to live down here is an embarrassment."

"Yeah Simba besides it ain't like we expect you to let us in the cave or somethin' like that," Shenzi piped up.

"Yeah we'd settle for us you know just livin' close to Priderock," Banazi chimed in. "Like at the bottom of it or somethin'."

"Come Simba be reasonable," Chuni said looking at the King. "After all we do have a young one with us." Chuni looked at Nunzi when he said this part.

Simba looked over at Tojo and Nuka then he looked at Nunzi and his expression soften, "Alright you guys can come back to Priderock with us."

"What?" Tojo cried out his brown eyes wide with shock. "Simba you can't be serious."

"Yeah Sim' they'll kill us in our sleep," Nuka cried out. "Or our cubs. Think about that one Simba."

"Come on guys why would they kill us?" Simba asked. "I mean they want our help so it would be extremly foolish on their part to try and attack us. Especailly with a young one with them. Besides do you two honestly think that I would do anything to endanger my son?"

"Of course you wouldn't," Tojo said looking over at Nuka who nodded in agreement. "But I don't like this one little bit."

"Me either," Nuka piped up. "But you're the King Simba and what you say goes but I sware if they so much as look at Kovu funny I'll rip them apart."

"Same here," Tojo growled. "They had better keep their distance from my daughter."

"Agreed," Simba said. Then the King turned towards the hyenas and said roughly, "Come on you guys lets go." With that the group left heading for Priderock all the wihile Simba was dreading explaining to Tama what the hyeans were doing there. He knew she wouldn't like it one little bit.

**A/N Hope you all enjoyed ch 5. Review please.**


	6. Disaster

**A/N As always I'd like to thank mimoo01 for continuing to support my story. Wish more would do the same and review but oh well. Here's ch 6 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 6 Disaster**

Meanwhile back at Priderock Nala had explaiened the situation to her pridemates. "So I need you all to put you best foot forward on this," the creamy lioness was saying. "Can I count on you to do that?"

"Of course Nala," Jara was saying her brown eyes serious. "I'm just concerned that this whole plan could backfire."

"As am I," Zira put in her red eyes filled with concern and worry. "I would hate it if something were to realy happen to you Nala. I just don't think I'd be able to forgive myself."

"Thank you Zira I appreciate that," Nala said smiling at her friend. "But I think we all know that Kurya would never really hurt me."

"Yes Kurya won't," Vera piped up. "But what about Mheetu? And we all know that he'll have his mate with him. He's not stupid enough to go alone."

"Mom Mheetu completly trust Kurya now," Tama said. "Simba has been meeting with her for weeks now and from what he's told me Mheetu has completly bought Kurya's act and if we play this right then we'll have him right where we want him."

"Yeah my mom's can be pretty convincing," Vitani chimed in her blue eyes shining with pride. "Trust me we have noithing to worry about."

"If you say so," Vera said with a sigh. The dusty brown lioness looked at Zira and Jara who nodded in agreement.

"Great," Nala said with a smile. "Come on let's get this over with." With that the group left heading to the spot where they knew Kurya would be.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kurya, Mheetu and Guri were already in position. Just then the trio saw Nala and the others approaching. "There they are," Mheetu whispered. "Go Kurya." With that the tan lioness stepped out of hiding and approached the other lionesses.

"Mom!" Vitani exclaimed pretending to be surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello Vitani," Kurya said nuzzling her daughter. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Mom," Vitani said returning the nuzzle. "But you still didn't say what you're doing here."

"Yes I'm curious as well," Tama said stepping up beside Vitani.

Kurya opened her mouth to respond but before she could do so the tan lioness heard a voice cry out, "Grandma!" Kurya turned and gasped when she saw Kovu running towards her with Kiara and Kopa right behind him.

"Kovu what are you doing here?" Vitani said shocked that her son and his friends were there.

"I thought I saw Grandma so I came down to check it out," Kovu explained. "And I was right!"

"Kovu I need for you and your friends to leave right now!" Vitani cried out.

"But why?" Kovu asked his blue eyes filled with confusion.

"Kopa I want you to go now," Tama said trying not to sound to fearful.

"But Mom I..." Kopa began. But the golden Prince was cut off by his mother, "Kopa just do as I say right now!"

"Ok ok sheesh," Kopa said as he and his friends turned to leave. "What was that about," Kopa whispered as they walked.

"I have no clue," Kovu whispered.

"Me either," Kiara said. "But go figure why adults do anything." With that the three friends slienlty continued their walk.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mheetu and Guri had seen the cubs arive and then depart. As the couple watched them leave Mheetu got an evil gleam in his eyes. "Guri I have an idea," the light brown lion whispered. "I need you to go back into the Outlands."

"But why?" Guri asked confused.

"Just do it," Mheetu hissed. "I have something to do." With that the rusty brown lioness left and Mheetu crept out of his hiding spot and began to follow the cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

As Kopa, Kovu and Kiara were walking Kopa suddenly stopped and looked behind him. "What's wrong Kopa?" Kiara asked also looking behind her.

"I thought I heard something," Kopa said sniffing the air.

"Yeah I think I hear something to," Kovu said.

"What?" Kiara asked her brown eyes wide.

"Listen," Kovu said. Kopa and Kiara listened closely and suddenly Kovu let out a loud "Rah!" causing both Kiara and Kopa to jump and scream. "Ha ha I got ya," Kovu said rolling on the ground laughing hystarically.

"That isn't funny Kovu," Kopa said his amber eyes flashing with anger. "Right Kiara?" The golden Prince looked over at his friend who was shaking from fear.

"Hey I'm sorry Kiara," Kovu said feeling guilty that he had scared his friend so badly. "I just thought it would be a funny joke."

"It's ok Kovu," the pale cub said sitting up straight. "No problem." Just then the three cubs heard rustling coming from the brush. "Ha ha Kovu very funny," Kopa said rolling his eyes. "We're not falling for that again."

"That wasn't me," Kovu said his blue eyes wide.

"Then who..." Kopa began. But the golden Prince was interrupted by a loud roar the echoed through the air. Terrified the trio of cubs began to run. However Kiara and Kovu had a head start of Kopa and suddenly he felt himself being lifted off the ground by a rough set of jaws. "Ahh!" Kopa cried out terrified. "Kiara! Kovu! Help me!"

"Kopa!" Kiara and Kovu shouted together running back to try to help their friend.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile the lionesses were beginning to enact their plan not knowing that Mheetu was no longer watching them. But before they could get to far they heard an ear splitting roar echo through the air fallowed by a terrified shout. "That was Kopa!" Tama cried out her blue eyes wide in alarm. "I know his cry anywhere! Come on ladies!" Without a second thought the group ran towards the area where the roar had come from.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba, Tojo, and Nuka were heading back to Priderock with the hyenas in tow when they heard the roar. "What the heck was that?" Nuka asked his red eyes wide.

"I don't know," Simba said. "But I'm going to find out."

"Right behind you," Nuka said fallowing Simba. Tojo bagan to go as well but Simba gave him a look then looked at the hyeans as if telling the pale lion to stay with them. Tojo got the hint and stayed behind while Simba and Tojo left.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama and the others had reached the area where the roar had come from and to their horror they saw Mheetu with Kopa hanging from his mouth. "Kopa!" Tama cried out running over to help her son. But before she could get very far the Queen's path was blocked by Guri who had decided to come back to help her mate. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Queen Tama," the rusty brown lioness said her brown eyes gleaming. "I'd hate for Mheetu to have to crush you son's rib cage."

"If you harm one hair on my son's head I sware by the Kings above that I were kill you," Tama snarled trying to keep her voice steady.

"Oh but if you take another step you won't have a son to worry about," Guri said coldly.

"Guri be reasonable," Vera said stepping up beside her daughter. "If you kill my grandson then you'll be ripped to shreads. Besides there are eight of us and two of you. Do you honestly think you stand a chance?"

"Oh I think we stand a very good chance," Guri sneered. The rusty brown lioness moved her paw and revealed a very frightened Kovu between them his tail pinned under her back paw.

"Kovu!" Vitani cired out taking a step towards her son.

"Ah ah ah," Guri said pinning Kovu down to the ground with her front paw with her claw fully extended. "I wouldn't do that if I were you Vitani. You know I could easily kill your daughter now and believe me it would give me great pleasure to cause you pain after the way you betrayed Scar."

"Please Guri I'm begging you don't hurt my baby," Vitani begged her blue eyes filling with tears.

"Guri I'm warning you if you dare harm my grandson I sware you will pay dearly," Zira said her red eyes fiery. "And you know I can do it."

"Ah yes Zira I'm fully aware of what you're capeable of," Guri said cooley. "After the way you slaughtered my mother I know full well what you're willing to do."

"You're mother threatened my Nuka," Zira hissed. "She nearly killed him. I did what any mother would do."

"Yes and you left me without a mother," Guri hissed back. "I was forced to fend for myself at six months old and lucky for me I'm a fast learner. But enough about the past. This is about the present."

"Guri please think about what you're doing," Vitani pleaded. "Kovu is just a cub. Please don't make him pay for the past."

"Like I said Vitani this isn't about the past," Guri said as she bent down and picked Kovu up by his scuff. "This is about the present," she mumbled. "Now if you'll excuse me Mheetu and I will be going now."

"Like Hell you will," a voice growled. Guri looked and before she knew it Jara had jumped on her causing her to drop Kovu in the process. Vitani ran to her son and quickly scooped him up and carried him to safety. However while the others were distracted Mheetu took the opportunity to take off with Kopa.

"Mom help me!" Kopa cried in fear. Mheetu growled and bit down hard on the young Prince causing him to cry out in pain. Tama heard her son's cry and ran to his rescue but Mheetu quickly took off running and since he had a head start Tama was unable to catch him in time. As this was happening Guri took the opportunity to kick Jara off of her and take off after her mate while the others were distracted. As she was running the rusty brown lioness took the opportunity to knock Tama to the ground in order to give Mheetu a bigger head start. As the Queen got to her feet she immediatly ran in the direction that Guri had gone leaving the others behind. By this time Simba and Nuka had joined the group and were wondering what was going on. "Mheetu took off with Kopa," Vera explained.

"What?" Simba exclaimed his amber eyes wide.

"Yeah and Tama took off after them," Zira said. "I just thank the Kings above that Guri wasn't able to run off with Kovu."

"They tired to take Kovu?" Nuka cried pulling Kovu close to him and giving him a nuzzle. "Oh Kovu thank goodness you're ok."

"I'm fine Dad," Kovu said snuggling into his father's jet black mane.

"Kovu honey did you happen to see where Kiara went?" Nala asked worried that something may have happened to her daughter.

"I'm right here Mommy," Kiara said emerging from the log she had hidden in after Guri had grabbed Kovu.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness you're alright," Nala said pulling her daughter close and nuzzling her. Just then Tama came back looking devastated.

"Tama what happened?" Simba asked running over to his mate. "Did you find them?"

"Oh Simba they got away!" Tama sobbed burying her face in her mate's red mane. "I tried to catch them but I couldn't! They took our baby! They're going to kill him! I just know they are! Oh Simba what are we going to do?" By now Tama was in hystarics and Simba was doing his best to comfort his mate.

"Shhh there there Tama it'll be ok," Simba said gently nuzzling his mate. "I'm going to find him and that's a promise."

"Darling you did your best," Vera said trying to comfort her daughter. "Simba will find you boy. I have no doubt about that."

"Speaking of that," Simba said handing his mate off to her mother. "I'm going to the Outlands right now and finding the son of a bitch and bringing our son back. You with me Nuk'?" Simba looked at his friend when he said this last part.

"You bet I am Sim'," Nuka said. "I'm with you all the way." After giving their mates nuzzles the two lions headed off to the Outlands while the lionesses headed off to Priderock both groups praying they wouldn't be to late to save Kopa.

**A/N dun dun dun OMG what'll happen now? Stay tuned for ch 7 to find out. And as always please review.**


	7. Tragedy

**A/n well I'm glad at least one person is enjoying my story. Thank you mimoo01 for being ever loyal and reviewing every chapter. Here's ch 7 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 7 Tragady**

As Simba and Nuka approached the Outland border they saw a trail of what looked like blood. "Oh Kings above," Nuka whispered his red eyes wide in horror. The brown lion looked at his friend who's expression hadn't changed. "Simba..." Nuka began but was silenced by Simba holding up his paw. "Don't say it Nuka," Simba ordered his voice a horse whisper. "Just don't." Without another word the golden King began to fallow the trail of blood praying it didn't belong to his precious son.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo was getting restless. He hated being left to babysit the hyenas. He knew he should be with Simba and Nuka where he could actuall do some good. Just then Nala and the others returned and when they saw the hyenas there their eyes got wide in surprise. "What the Hell are they doing here?" Vitani growled glaring at the hyenas.

"It just so happens we were invited here by King Simba himself," Chuni said glaring back at Vitani. "So just lose the attitude will ya."

"How dare you speak to my daughter like that you filth," Kurya growled baring her teeth. "She happens to be friends with the Queen around here so show some respect."

"Whoa there everyone calm down," Tojo said stepping between Kurya and Chuni. "Simba did invite them here." All the lionesses turned and looked at Tojo their eyes wide with surprise.

"Tojo what are you talking about?" Jara said narrowing her blue eyes at the pale lion. "Simba would never let those filth stay here."

"Mom do you honestly think I would allow them to be here if Simba didn't say it was alright?" Tojo asked. "Trust me I wouldn't. But I trust Simba's judgement and if he says its ok for them to be here then I'm going along with it."

"Oh who cares!" Tama cried out suddenly causing everyone to turn and face her.

"Tama honey..." Vera began.

"Oh Mom really who cares if the hyenas are here or not," Tama sobbed the tears pouring down her face. "Nothing matters right now. My baby has been kidnapped and who knows what Mheetu is doing to him right now." By now Tama had completely broken down and was sobbing uncontrollably. Vera went over to her daughter and pulled her close trying her best to comfort her.

"Prince Kopa was kidnapped by Mheetu?" Nunzi suddenly piped up.

"Yes little one he was," Nala said.

"Well that's too bad," Shenzi said without emotion. "Well see ya."

"Wait we're leavin'?" Banazi said confused. "But I thought we were stayin'."

"There's no need for us to stay," Shenzi said. "Now that Mheetu has gone and done somethin' stupid Simba is gonna go and kick his sorry butt out of the Outlands and we'll be able to move back in."

"Shenzi we cannot abandon Simba now," Chuni said. "Mheetu has done him wrong as well as us. We owe it to ourselves to bring Mheetu down for the humulaition and pain he has caused us."

"Yeah how by workin' with Simba?" Shenzi said rolling her eyes. "Pshh yeah right dream on Chun'. There ain't no way Simba is gonna want to work with us now."

"Yeah," Banazi piped up. "I mean why would he? It ain't like we've been best friend or anything. He'll kick us out for sure."

"Mom we have to stay," Nunzi said. "Prince Kopa was nice to me. I think we should help King Simba is we can."

"The young one makes sense my dear," Chuni said. "After all if we are to mend the fences between us and the lions then we have to start somewhere."

"You guys want to mend the fences?" Nala asked narrowing her emerald green eyes at the hyenas.

"Does that surprise you?" Chuni asked looking at Nala.

"Well actually yes it does," Nala said. "I mean as I recall you hyenas don't exactly care what others think about you especially us lions. Why the sudden change?"

Chuni opened his mouth to respond but before he could Zazu came flying in looking frantic. "Zazu what is it?" Tama asked her blue eyes wide in alarm. "What's worng?"

"I'm afraid there's some alarming news to report," Zazu said once he had caught his breath. "You must come with me at once Queen Tama."

"Of course," Tama said running off in the direction Zazu flew leaving the others to wonder what was so alarming.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nuka had reached the end of the blood trail but came to a dead end. "Damn it I was sure we would have found something," Simba said letting out a fustrated growl. "Do you see anything Nuk'?"

Nuka looked around his red eyes scanning the area. "Nothing," Nuka said with a frown. The brown lion noticed the dissappointed look on his friend's face so he said, "Hey at least the blood we saw didn't belong to him. That's a good thing right?"

"I guess so," Simba said with a sigh. "It's just so damn frustrating Nuka. Come on lets go find Mheetu." With that the two lions headed off to the direction where they knew Mheetu and his pride were staying.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama had reached the area where Zazu had lead her to and to her horror Queen saw the most gruesome sight she had ever seen. Her son Kopa was lying in a pool of his own blood unmoving. "Oh my baby!" Tama cried rushing over to her son's unmoving body. As she examined him the light brown Queen saw that her son was barley alive. "Zazu go get Rafki!" Tama ordered.

"Yes of course at once," Zazu sputtered flying as fast as he could to fetch the mandrill hoping he wouldn't be to late to save the Prince.

TLKTLKTLK

After searching the Outlands for hours and finding no trace of Mheetu or his pride Simba and Nuka decided to head back to Priderock. Once they were there Tama ran up to her mate the tear pouring down her face. "Oh Simba I'm so glad you're here," she said burying her face in her mate's red mane.

"Tama what is it? What's wrong?" Simba asked alarmed at his mate's apperance. However Tama was so upset that she couldn't continue so Vera said, "Tama found Kopa in a pool of his own blood."

"What?" Simba cired. "Is he ok? When did this happen? Where is he? What..." By now Nala, Tojo, and the hyenas had joined the group. Simba was so upset that he was unable to contiune. The golden King took a deep breath and tried to calm himself for the sake of his mate. Nala walked up to her cousin and gave him a conforting nuzzle, "Oh Simba I am so sorry about Kopa," the creamy lioness said.

"Thank you Nala," Simba sniffled. Then he looked at the hyenas and said gruffly, "What are you still doing here?"

"Simba you owe them your son's life," Nala said roughly.

"Nala allow me," Tojo said stepping beside his mate. Then the pale lion turned to his friend and said, "I thought that Tama could use some help so I decided to go along with her and I figured they may as well come along. When we saw the bloody sight I was so shocked I didn't know what to do but Chuni knew exactly what to do. He and Shenzi created this md pack with some grass and water and were able to stop the bleeding until Rafiki was able to arrive. If it hadn't been for them Kopa would have bled to death."

Simba was taken a back by waht Tojo had just said and turned toward Chuni. "Thank you for saving my son. I am truly grateful. But I have to ask why you did it?"

"To mend the fences King Simba," Chuni said. "And I hope this proves that we are on your side."

"It does in deed," Simba said with a slight smile. Just then Rafiki emerged from the cave looking very tired. Simba and Tama approached the mandrill. "Rafiki how's Kopa?" Simba asked trying not to let his voice crack. "Will he be ok?"

Rafiki opened his mouth to reply, "I have examine de young Prince vedy carefully," the old monkey said, "And he will..."

**A/N Heh heh cliffhanger. Don't you just hate that lol. Anyways I hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	8. Words Hurt

**A/N As Always thank you to mimoo01 for reviewing. Here's ch 8 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 8 Words Hurt**

Everyone was looking at Rafiki awaiting his report on Kopa's fate. "As I said before," the aging monkey said. "I have examine de young Prince vedy carefully. And although his injuries are vedy serious he is still alive."

"Oh thank the Kings above," Simba said with a sigh.

"How bad are his injuries?" Tama asked leaning aganist Simba.

"De Prince has lost a lot of blood," Rafiki replied. "Also der was some damage done to his lungs which has made it vedy hard fer him to breath. However with de proper care and medication I see no reason fer dos problems to be solved. De biggest problem I see now is de head injuries de Prince has recived. Dos are vedy serious and he is in a coma. I will monitor him vedy closly fer de next week. Hopefully by den he will awaken."

"And if he dosen't?" Simba asked his voice shaking.

"We will deal with dat when de time comes," Rafiki said. "Fer right now I will get de medication from my tree. I shall return shortly."

"I'll give you a ride," Vitani offered.

"Tank you my dear," the mandrill said with a smile. With that Rafiki climbed on Vitani's back and the two were off.

"Come darling let's go be with your son," Vera said gently. Tama nodded and wiped her eyes with her paw. With that the mother and daughter went inside the cave to be with the injured Prince.

"Simba buddy you ok?" Tojo asked gently.

"Well that's a dumb question," Shenzi said rolling her eyes. Tojo shot the hyena a glare which she ignored. "Well it's the truth. Of course he ain't ok dummy. His kid is on the edge of death. How could he possiably be ok?"

"Listen here you," Tojo said with a growl. "Let's get a few things straight here. First of all if you ever call me dummy again I'll rip you to shreads. Second of all do not speak to me ever. Got it?"

"Daddy be nice to her," Kiara said coming in from playing with Kovu and Nunzi.

"Kiara stay out of this," Tojo said sharply. "This dosen't concern cubs and what were you doing palying with that hyena cub?"

"Mommy said I could," Kiara said softly.

"Tojo man calm down," Nuka said gently. "That attitude isn't helping anything."

"It's making it worse," Simba added suddenly. "Look Tojo just lay off of Shenzi will ya? She's here because I want her to be. And I have more important things to deal with than your attitude. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to be with my mate and sick son." With that the King went inside the cave.

"Tojo honey Simba and Nuka are right," Jara said. "You really have go to learn how to get along with the hyenas."

"I know Mom," Tojo said feeling guilty. "And I will. At least I'll try to."

"I know you will honey," the pale lioness said with a smile. Then she turned towards Shenzi and said rougly, "And you need to learn respect. And fair warning next time I won't be so nice. Got it?'

"Yeah I got it," Shenzi said trying to keep her voice calm. "I'll play nice."

"Good," Jara said. With that the pale lioness walked towards the others and sat down eagarly awaiting Rafiki's return. While they were waiting Nala turned towards her mate and said, "You know your Simba does have a point 'Jo. You really should lay off the hyenas."

"I'd expect that attitude from you," Tojo snapped his brown eyes flashing with anger.

"And just what is that supposed to mean?" Nala growled her green eyes firery.

"Well I'd expect you to defend them," Tojo said coldly. "Like the saying goes: Like father like daughter."

"How dare you compare me to my father!" Nala roared furiously. "I am nothing like him! Nothing at all!"

"Oh come on Nala you're more like Scar than you think," Tojo said. "He liked having those filth around and so do you."

"As I recall Tojo we both grew up around the hyenas," Nala shot back. "And I'm not the one who invited them here. Simba was. Are you going to compare him to Scar now?"

"Oh great attitude Nala," Tojo hissed. "Or should I say Sarafina?"

"That's it I'm outta of here!" Nala shouted angerily. "I can't talk to you when you're like this. Let me know when you're going to be civil Tojo. Until then I'll be at the watering hole."

TLKTLKTLK

As the others were waiting for Rafiki to return Simba and Tama were inside the cave with Kopa. Vera had gone out with the others in order to give her daughter and son-in-law some time alone. Once she had gone Simba gave Tama a comforting nuzzle. But instead of returning it the sandy brown Queen pulled her head away roughly startling the King. "Tama what is it?" Simba asked confused. "What's wrong?"

"You know damn well what's wrong Simba," Tama said roughly.

"Actually I don't," Simba said surprised by his mate's attitude. "Why are you being so cold towards me."

"This whole thing is your fault," Tama said her voice practially a growl.

"How can you say such a thing to me?" Simba asked hurt by his mate's words.

"Maybe 'cause it's the truth," Tama hissed her blue eyes stormy. "None of this would have happened if it wasn't for you. Mheetu was out for revenge because you banished him and because of that he attacked our son. Therefore it's your fault."

"Ok Tama first of all I didn't banish Mheetu he left on his own," Simba said trying hard not to shout. "And second of all I can't control what Mheetu does. I tried to prevent this from happening in the first place."

"Oh yes by teaming up with those filthy hyenas," Tama shot back. "That's exactly what Scar would do. You're more like him than I thought."

Simba's mouth dropped open when he heard his mate say this. The golden King tried to speak but all that came out was a chocked sob. Letting out a furious growl Simba turned and stromed out of the cave practially knocking down Rafiki as he left. Rakifi walked over to Tama and began applying the medication to Kopa's wounds. "I suppose you heard the whole thing huh?" Tama said with embarrassment.

"Ah yes I did," Rafiki repiled. "And I tink you were a bit harsh on de King.'

"I know I was," Tama admitted. "Rafiki could you watch Kopa for a minute. I have to go find Simba and apoligize."

"Of course," Rafki replied as Tama was leaving.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba reached the watering hole he found a seething Nala there. "You and Tojo have a fight?" Simba asked.

"Oh you bet we did," Nala said with fury. "He can be such an asshole sometimes."

"Yeah Tama can be the same way," Simba said. "Hey you wanna take a little walk with me. Ya know clear our heads?"

"Sure," Nala said. "Let's go." With that the two cousins left to take a much needed breather.

**A/n well there you go ch 8 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review**


	9. A New Problem

**A/N I'd like to thank all those who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 9 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 9 A New Problem**

Meanwhile in an area just outside the Pridelands Mheetu and his fallowers were celebrating. "Oh how Simba must be suffering right now," Mheetu said his green eyes shining with glee. "I knew my plan would work."

"And work it did my King," Guri said with an evil grin. "Thank the Kings above the Kuyra was as guliable as you thought she would be."

"Yes she fell right into my trap," Mheetu said. "I knew all along that she was working aganist me. I also knew she would take me right into the Pridelands where I could attack Simba's brat without any problems. Now that the deed has been done I need to focus on my sister and how to hurt her the most."

"Why not attack her brat as well?" Guri asked. "If you kill her daughter then she'll be devastated just like Simba is."

"Yes well I already thought about that," Mheetu replied. "And it wouldn't work. After this attack all the other cubs will be closely guarded. There would be no way for me to get close enough to my sister's brat."

"Then why not send Tafina in there to lure Nala's daughter here to us?" Guri suggested pointing to a little rusty brown cub with emerald green eyes who was playing with some other cubs from the pride. "She'd be perfect."

"Yes she would be," Mheetu said with a smile. "Tafina would come here for a moment my dear?"

"Yes Daddy?" the little cub said rubbing up against her father.

"I want you to do something for me," Mheetu replied gently rubbing his daughter's head with his paw. "I want you to go into the Pridelands and find your cousin Kiara for me and bring her to me. Can you do that?"

"My cousin?" Tafina said her green eyes wide with surprise. "Sure Daddy I can do that. But how will I know her?"

"She's a pale cub a little older than you," Mheetu said. "And she'll more than likely be with another cub who has a brown coat. His name is Kovu. Make sure Kiara is alone when you approach her."

"And above all you musn't be seen by anyone else," Guri put in. "Can you handle that sweetheart?"

"Sure Mom I can handle it," Tafina replied. "Can I go now?"

"Of course," Mheetu said sending his daughter off into the Pridelands.

"Think she can handle it?" Guri asked sitting beside her mate.

"Of course she can," Mheetu replied with annoyance. "After all she is my daughter and I taught her well. Now come my dear we shall rest until our daughter returns." With that the couple went inside their cave awaiting Tafina's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Simba and Nala were walking both of them venting some much needed energy. "How could Tojo compare me to Scar!?" Nala growled her green eyes blazing. "It's like he dosen't even know me at all! How dare he!"

"Yeah he's got his damn nerve saying those things to you," Simba said with anger. "You know if he wasn't one of my best friends I'd go and tear him a new one."

"Oh Simba don't do that," Nala with a smile. "That would be to good for him."

"Yeah it would be wouldn't it?" Simba said. "Besaides I've got my own problems with Tama. She's just as bad as Tojo in all of this."

"Yeah I know she's hurting and all but that still dosen't give her the right to blame you," Nala said. "I mean you love Kopa as much as she does."

"That's why this hurts so bad Nal'," Simba said feeling the tears form. "It's like Tama and I are two compleatly different people now. And I don't like it. Not one little bit. I feel like no one understands me anymore."

"I understand you Simba," Nala said softly putting her head under Simba's chin and gently nuzzling him.

"You seam to be the only one that does," Simba replied returing the nuzzle. The next thing Simba knew Nala gave his cheek a lick and then before he could stop it the mating process had begun.

TLKTLKTLK

Later that day Simba and Nala had returned from their walk both of them feeling incrediable guilt about what had happened. But before they could discuss it they were met by Tojo and Tama both of them running up to their respective mates and nuzzling them. "Oh Nala I am so sorry about what I said," Tojo said. "I was such an idiot for saying those things. But I sware I didn't mean a word of it. You are nothing like Scar and I am utterly ashamed of myself for saying that you were. I love you. Please forgive me."

Nala's mouth dropped open at her mate's apoligy and at first she was speechless. "Oh Tojo," she whispered. "I don't deserve you."

"Huh?" Tojo said confused. "Nala what the heck are you talking about?"

Nala shook her head a regained herself and said, "That means I forgive you. But don't ever say those things to me again. Got it?"

"Loud and clear," Tojo replied giving his mate another nuzzle. "I love you Nala."

"I love you too you big nut," Nala said into her mate's brown mane.

"Simba I'm sorry to," Tama said. "I.."

"Tama you don't have to apoligize," Simba said. "We both said and did some pretty hurtful things that we regret. How's Kopa?"

"Still not awake," Tama replied sadly. "Rafiki in there with him now. Oh Simba it doesn't look very good." The Queen was on the verge of tears again so Simba pulled her close and gently soothed her. "Shhh Tama you have to stay clam. Kopa can sense when we're upset. We have to stay clam for him."

"You're right of course," Tama said wiping her eyes. "Come on let's go be with our son." With that the King and Queen went inside the cave leaving Nala and Tojo alone.

"Speaking of cubs," Nala said looking around. "Where's Kiara?"

"Out playing with Kovu and that hyena cub," Tojo said. Just then Kovu came walking up the side of Priderock alone. "Kovu where's Kiara?" Tojo asked.

"I got tired so I left," Kovu explained. "But Kiara and Nunzi wanted to paly some more so they stayed behind."

"You left her alone with a hyena?" Tojo said his voice rising. Nala shot her mate a glare which made him fall silent. "She'll be fine Tojo," Nala said. Tojo merly nodded and with that Kovu went inside and Tojo and Nala sat on the edge of Priderock awaiting their daughter's return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Nunzi were praticing their hunting skills. Kiara was trying to show Nunzi how to hunt down a lizard but the little pale cub wasn't having much luck so the hyena cub decided to show her his way of hunting. "My mom taught me how to take down a kill," Nunzi explained as he crouched down low. "You have to stay real quiet," he whispered. "Then you pounce." As he said the word pounce he lept at the lizard catching it and killing it. "See it's real easy," Nunzi said as he gobbled down his kill. "Now you try. There's another lizard right over there." Nunzi pointed to the rock right across from them. Kiara got low to the ground and crept towards the lizard. But right as she was pouncing a reddish brown cub pounced at the sametime causing both cubs to collide midair. "Kiara!" Nunzi cired out running over to his friend afraid she might be hurt. "Are you ok?"

Kiara shook her head as she flipped herself over after landing hard on her back. "Yeah I'm ok Nunzi," she replied. Then she looked over to the reddish brown cub who had gotten to her feet by now. "What the heck did you think you were doing?" Kiara snapped glaring at the other cub. "You made me lose my kill."

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was yours," the cub said her voice low. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm ok," Kiara said her voice much softer. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," the cub replied. "Well I'd better go." With that the rusty brown cub turned and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Kiara called out. "You don't have to go."

"Yeah I kind of do," the cub said. "But if you want to you can come back with me to my home and play."

"Sure," Kiara said with a smile. "By the way my name's Kiara and this is my friend Nunzi." She pointed at Nunzi who gave the cub a shy smile.

"I'm Tafina," the cub said with a smile. Then she looked at Nunzi and frowned. "A hyena?" the cub said with a sneer. "Well I guess he can come to."

"That's ok," Nunzi said quietly sensing that he wasn't wanted. "You guys go ahead. I'm pretty tired anyways."

"Are you sure?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah I'm sure," Nunzi said looking at Tafina who was glaring at him. "You guys have fun. See ya." With that Nunzi was gone leaving Kiara and Tafina alone.

"Well come on let's go," Tafina said after making sure Nunzi was gone. With that the two cubs left heading for the area where Mheetu was living.

TLKTLKTLK

When Nunzi had reached Priderock he was greeted by Shenzi and Chuni who gave their son a nuzzle. "Nunzi why do you look so sad?" Chuni asked. "Did you have a fight with Kiara?"

"No Dad I didn't," Nunzi said. "Another cub came along and she didn't like me much so I left. They were heading for Tafina's home."

"Who's Tafina?" Banazi asked having just joind the group.

"The new cub the Kiara was playing with," Nunzi explained.

"Oh great," Shenzi grumbled. "Just great. Kiara's in big trouble now."

"Why?" Banazi asked confused.

"'Cause Tafina just happens to be Mheetu's daughter that's why," Shenzi said annoyed by her brother's stupidity. "Geeze Banazi even Ed could have guessed that. Right Ed?" She looked at her other brother who just nodded dumbly. Then the alpha female got up and began walking up the side of Priderock.

"Hey where ya goin'?" Banazi asked.

"To tell Nala and Tojo about this," Shenzi said. "They should know."

"Yes they should," Chuni agreed. "And I'm going with you." With that the couple went up the side of Priderock to inform Nala and Tojo of what they had learned.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara was having fun playing with Tafina. The two cubs were enjoying a friendyl game of tag. Soon Kiara noticed that the sun was beginning to go down. "Um Tafina it's getting dark out," the pale cub said. "I'd better be going home. My parents don't like it when I stay out past dark."

"Oh you're not going anywhere young one," a voice said from behind Kiara. The little lioness spun around and saw Mheetu standing there along with Guri. Kiara's brown eyes widened in horror as she realized that she had been tricked. "You tricked me," Kiara snapped spining around to face Tafina. The rusty brown lioness cub merly smerked at Kiara. "No duh," Tafina said rolling her green eyes. "What was your first clue stupid?" With that she burst out laughing along with Mheetu and Guri.

"Well done my daughter," Mheetu said rubbing the top of Tafina's head. "Guri take our little guest here to her new home." Upon hearing this Kiara gasped and tried to make a run for it only to be stopped by Guri who roughly picked up the cub and carried her to a small cave where she promptly threw Kiara into. Then the rusty brown lioness pulled a rock in front of the entrence leaving only a small space for Kiara to breathe through. "Enjoy your new home," Guri said with an evil laugh. With that Guri, Mheetu, and Tafina went inside their own cave leaving a terrified Kiara alone. Kiara tried with all her might to move the rock but it didn't budge an inch. Letting out a frustrated yell Kiara gave up and curled herself into a little ball and began to cry mentally kicking herself for getting into this situation to begin with. She just hoped that Nunzi would tell her parents what happened and they would rescue her before it was to late.

**A/n In case you guys didn't catch on Tafina is a combanation of Taka (Scar) and Sarafina. Hope you all didn't mind the little twist I put in there with Simba and Nala. Let me know in a review please.**


	10. Guilty Feelings

**A/n thank you to mimoo01 and TLKLover1212 for the wonderful reviews. Keep 'em coming and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer. Enjoy ch 10**

**CH 10 Guilty Feeling**

Shenzi, Chuni, and Nunzi reached the top of Priderock hoping to find Nala and Tojo. As luck would have it they ran right into Nala who was returning from a hunting trip with Vitani, Jara, and Zira. "Hey there Nala we've been lookin' for ya," Shenzi said walking up to the group.

"For me?" Nala said surprised. "What for?"

"I'm afraid we have learned some very distressing news," Chuni replied. "And it concerns your daughter."

"Kiara?" Nala asked her green eyes filled with worry. "What about her?"

"I"m afraid she's gotten herself into a rather bad situation," Chuni replied. Then he looked and Nunzi and said, "Nunzi tell Nala what happened today."

Nunzi looked up at Nala and she gave him a friendly smile so he relaxed and told her what had happened earlier that day.

"And it gets worse," Shenzi said after Nunzi had finished. "Turns out that Tafina is Mheetu and Guri's daughter."

"What?!" Jara exclaimed suddenly. "Oh Kings above! Kiara is in terriable danger if that's true!"

"What about Kiara being in danger?" Tojo asked having just returned from patroling along with Nuka.

"Oh Tojo I think Kiara's been kidnapped!" Nala cried out running over to her mate and burying her face in his brown mane.

"What?!" Tojo cried out his brown eyes wide. "But how?"

"Honey let me explain," Jara said. The pale lioness then told her son what had happened earlier. Upon hearing the whole story Tojo let out a loud growl and turned towards Nunzi who backed upin fear. "You!" Tojo hissed advancing towards the pup. "You did this! You set my daughter up to be kidnapped!"

"Stop right there!" Shenzi growled stepping in front of her son protectivly. "You are way off on that one. We had nothin' to do with that."

"Yeah right," Tojo scoffed. "A likely story."

"Tojo I think they're telling the truth," Vitani said. "After all they're working with us in taking down Mheetu so why would they help him kidnap Kiara?"

"Tojo Vitani's right," Zira piped up. "And they were the ones that came to us with the information to begin with."

"They did?" Tojo asked his voice much calmer.

"Yes Tojo they did," Nala said. "So I think you had better apoligize to them right now for what you just did."

"Fine," Tojo mumbled with a scowl. Then he turned towards the hyenas and said gruffly, "Sorry about my attitude."

"Tojo..." Nala began irritated by her mate's attitude.

"Don't start with me Nala!" Tojo snapped his brown eyes flashing with anger. "Just don't. I said I was sorry ok? And if I'm in a pissy mood then please forgive me. My daughter is missing and most likely in the paws of a maniac so excuse me if I'm a little on edge." By now Tojo's voice had grown softer and he lowered his eyes as the tears threatned to escape.

Nala went over to her mate and gently nuzzled him. "Honey it's going to be ok," the creamy lioness said. "We'll find her and bring her back home safely."

"Yeah we'll find her dead or alive," Nuka said. Vitani shot her mate a glare and smacked him upside the head. "I mean alive," Nuka sputtered. "Of course I meant alive."

Tojo let out a frustrated growl and ran down the side of Priderock not being able to bear anymore.

"Nice going Nuka," Vitani said with a glare. "Geeze why do you always manage to say the worst possiable thing."

"Hey it's not my fault that Mheetu kidnapped Kiara and attacked Kopa," Nuka said. "Geeze leave it to an Outsider to blow things out of proportion."

"What did you say?" Vitani hissed her blue eyes firery. Nuka immediatly realized his mistake and tried to apoligize but Vitani was livid, "Oh just forget it," she yelled storming away.

Nuka began to fallow his mate but Zira stopped him saying, "Leave her be now sweetheart. She's pretty angry. Just give her time to cool down."

"What is going on out here," Simba said emerging from the cave. "I can hear the shouting. What happened?"

"Nothing that can't be fixed," Nuka said quickly. In an effort to change the subject the brown lion said, "How's Kopa doing?"

"Still no change," Simba said sadly. "I'm worried that if he dosen't wake up by soon then there's a good chance he..." Simba stopped unable to continue. The golden King lowered his head and let the tears fall down his cheeks.

"Simba dear Kopa will be just fine," Vera said gently nuzzling her son-in-law. "You have to keep believing that. Not only for Kopa's sake but for yours and Tama's sake."

"Vera's right Simba," Zira said gently. "You musn't give up hope."

"Thank you Zira," Simba said with a smile wiping his eyes. "I won't give up. I will never give up on my son. Never. It's just hard sometimes."

"Man I hate that stupid Mheetu," Banazi said with a frown. "First he almsot kills the Prince and now he's gone and kidnapped Kiara. Man I'd like to kick his butt."

"Kiara's been kidnapped?" Simba asked his amber eyes widening in alarm. "Oh man what else could go wrong?" Just then Rafiki came out of the cave and told Simba he needed him inside. With that the King went inside so the mandrill could talk to him and Tama.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba entered the cave he went and layed down next to Tama who was holding a very still Kopa between her paws. Rafiki approached the Royal Couple. "I have some good news," Rafiki said with a smile.

"What's the good news," Tama said looking at her friend.

"Well de good news is dat de Prince's injuries aren't as strong as I thought," Rafiki said. "He should be able to make a full recovery soone dan expected."

"That's wonderful," Tama said with a smile. "Did you hear that honey? You're going to be just fine." Upon hearing his mother's voice Kopa opened his eyes slightly. "Oh Kopa you're awake!" Tama exclaimed happily. However this didn't last to long and soon Kopa's eyes closed again.

"That was a good sign right Rafiki?" Simba asked looking at the mandrill.

"Dat was a vedy good sign," Rafiki replied. "Dat means he is getting stronger. He should be fully awake vedy soon."

"Hey that's great," Simba said the smile never leaving his face. With that the golden King got up and began to walk outside. "As much as I'd like to stay I'm afraid there's some things I have to attend to. I'll see you later Tama."

"Bye honey," Tama said softly wondering what was bothering her mate. With that the King was gone leaving the Queen alone with Kopa and Rafiki.

TLKTLKTLK

As Simba exited the cave Nala approached him and pulled him to the side. "Simba we have to talk," Nala whispered.

"I know we do," Simba whispered back. "Come on we'll talk out back." With that the two went behind the cave where they knew noone would hear them. "Nala I already know what you're going to say."

"You do?" Nala said blinking in surprise.

"Yes," Simba said. "You're going to say that what happened between us was a mistake and should just remain between us."

"I wasn't going to say that at all," Nala said.

"You weren't?" Simba asked confused.

"No I wasn't," Nala said softly. "Look I know niether one of us ever thought that waht happened would happen but it did. And I for one am glad it did." Simba opened his mouth to respond but Nala held up her paw. "Look things haven't been right between Tojo and me for awhile now. I just haven't said anything because of Kiara. But now that this has happened it made me relaize something. I just don't love Tojo as much as I did before. If I did this would have never happened."

"You've got a point Nal'," Simba said with a sigh. "And I guess I don't love Tama as much as I thought otherwise I would have never done what I did. Makes you really think doesen't it?"

"Yeah," Nala said. "It really does. But right now I'm more worried about Kiara. I just hate to think what could have happened to her."

"Nala I promise you I will do everything in my power to find Kiara," Simba said his amber eyes serious. "I've already sent Zazu out to see if anyone saw anything and Timon and Pumbaa are searching the rest of ther area. We'll find her."

"I know you will Simba," Nala said with a small smile. "But right now I've got to find my mate." With that the creamy lioness gave Simba a nuzzle and was off in search of Tojo.

TLKTLKTLK

Kiara awoke with a start banging her head on the low hanging rocks inside her prison. "Oww," she moaned rubbing her head. She looked around confused, "Where am I?" Then she remembered what had happened. The pale lioness cub scooted closer to the rock that blocked the exit to her stone prison and peered out the small crack. "Hello?" she called. "Anyone there?" Suddenly Tafina appeared with a loud "rawh" startling Kiara. "Hey," Kiara said with annoyance. "That wasn't very nice."

"So what's your point?" Tafina said cruely. "I ain't supposed to be nice to ya."

"Why not?" Kiara asked. Tafina merely looked at the other cub so Kiara continued, "I'm serious. Why can't you be nice to me?"

"Because my father told me not to," Tafina explained rolling her green eyes. "You're the enemy here. Besides my father is gonna kill ya anyways so why should I bother being nice?"

"He's going to kill me?" Kiara said her brown eyes wide with fear. "But why?"

"'Cause of your Mom," Tafina said. "Bet you didn't know that your mom and my dad are brother and sister."

"I knew that," Kiara said. "I'm not an idiot."

"Then you ought to know that your mom betrayed my dad," Tafina said.

"My mother would never do that!" Kiara shouted glaring at Tafina.

"She helped kill her own parents," Tafiina said.

"Yeah 'cause they were evil," Kiara said. "Just like you dad is evil."

"My father is not evil!" Tafina shouted swiping at Kiara catching her on the face with one of her claws causing the pale cub to fall backwards and hit her head. "Let that be a lesson to you," Tafina hissed. "Never say anything bad about my father. The next time I won't be so nice." With that the rusty brown cub turned and left leaving a terrified Kiara behind.

"Oh man what am I going to do," she thought trying hard not to cry. "Mom Dad I hope you find me soon. You just gotta." With that the pale cub layed her head down and rubbed her scratched eye fearful of what would come next.

**A/n well there you go ch 10 complete. Hope you all enjoyed it. Please review.**


	11. Confessions

**A/n thank you all for your wonderful reviews. Keep them coming. Here's ch 11 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**CH 11 Confessions**

Meanwhile Simba had been making his rounds around the Pridelands trying to keep the peace between his subjects while at the same time trying to find any information at all on Kiara's whereabouts. Zazu had turned up nothing so far but had promised to keep trying. Simba let out a frustrated grunt and headed towards the watering hole. When he arrived there he found Nuka and Vitani there along with Kovu who was trying to catch a butterfly. "Hey there buddy how's it going?" Nuka asked when he saw SImba.

"Not so good Nuka," Simba said with a sigh. "Not so good."

"Any news on Kiara?" Vitani asked keeping her voice low so Kovu wouldn't hear.

"Nothing," Simba replied. "I don't understand this. How could Mheetu and his whole pride just up and vanish like that? I mean surely someone would have seen something."

"Simba you're doing you best," Vitani said trying to reassure her friend.

"Yeah tell that to Tojo and Nala," Simba grumbled. "My best obviously isn't good enough to find their daughter."

"Sim' they know you're doing everything in your power to find her," Nuka said.

"I know," Simba said sighing. "It's just so damn frustrating ya know. But on a lighter note I see you two have made up."

"Yeah I apoligized for my big fat mouth," Nuka said giving Vitani a nuzzle. "And lucky for me I have a very forgiving mate."

"You got that right babe," Vitani said resting her head on Nuka's black mane. "But it is getting time for the evening hunt. Come on Kovu let's go back."

"But Mom I want to play," Kovu whined.

"Ah let him stay 'Tani," Nuka said. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Ok if you're sure," Vitani said turing to leave. "Behave yourself Kovu."

"I will Mom," Kovu said. "But can I go play with my friends instead."

"I suppose so," Vitani said causing her son to let out a shout of glee and with that the little brown cub took off while his mother walked back to Priderock.

Once Vitani and Kovu were gone Simba turned to Nuka and said, "Hey Nuk' I need to talk to you about something."

"What's up buddy?" Nuka said sitting next to his friend.

"Ok what I'm about to tell you is very hush hush," Simba said his voice low. "And you can't repeat it to anyone. Not even Vitani. Promise?"

"Sure Sim' I promise," Nuka said. "Boy whatever this thing is it must be pretty huge."

"Yeah it is," Simba said softly. "I did a very stupid thing Nuka."

"What stupid thing?" Nuka asked looking at the golden lion.

"I mated with Nala," Simba said avoiding eye contact.

"What?!" Nuka cried shocked at what he just heard. "Simba how could you betray Tama like that?! Not to mention Tojo! He's supposed to be your friend."

"I know!" Simba hissed. "And I feel terriable. But I'm telling you because you're my friend Nuka."

"I'm also Tojo's friend," Nuka pointed out.

"Look Nuka you can't tell him," Simba hissed. "He has enough to worry about right now. The same with Tama. Nala and I will tell them what happened but now's not a good time for that."

"I guess you're right," Nuka said with a sigh. "But I still..." Before Nuka could continue he was intrrupted by someone clearing their throat. The two lions turned around and saw Zira standing there. "Mom," Nuka said. "What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too dear," Zira said with a smile. "I'm here becuase I found something that belongs to you." Zira stepped aside to reveal Kovu standing there.

"Kovu? I thought you were playing with your friends," Nuka said then he looked at his mother. "Mom where on earth did you find him?"

"He was on his way to the gorge," Zira replied looking at her son. "It seams that he thought Mheetu would have Kiara stashed down there so he took it upon himself to search the area himself."

"Oh Kovu buddy you don't have to worry about that," Simba said gently.

"Yeah kiddo let the grownups worry about that," Nuka said softly.

"But Dad I..." Kovu began.

"Hey pal I've got an idea," Simba interrupted. "Why don't you come back with me to Priderock and visit with Kopa? I'm sure he'd love to hear your voice."

"Can I?" Kovu asked looking at Nuka.

"Of course you can," Nuka replied giving his son a nuzzle. With that the little brown cub and the golden King left heading back to Priderock.

"Man that kid is going to be the death of me," Nuka said shaking his head. Zira let out a small laugh and Nuka gave her an annoyed look.

"I'm sorry sweetheart," Zira said with a smile. "I was just thinking about all the times you ran off when you were a cub and how worried I was."

"And now it's payback time," Nuka said with a groan. "Great. Just great."

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara had been working for hours digging under the rock that blocked her exit. She had hoped to dig a hole that was small enough not to be noticed but larger enough for her to fit into. Suddenly the pale cub saw light under the rock. "Yes!" she thought with joy resiting the urge to jump up and down. "Finally. Let's just hope it's big enough for me to fit through." With those thought the little six month old cub began to wiggle through the hole. Luckily for her the hole was big enough and soon she found herself on the other side. Looking around first to make sure noone was around Kiara began to run. She had no idea where she was going all she knew is that she had to get as far away from that place as possiable. Soon the little lioness cub found herself completly lost. She was out of that horriable place but she had no idea which way she had to go to get back to Priderock. "It can't be too far away," Kiara thought to herself. "I just gotta remember which way me and Tafina came from." Kiara looked around when suddenly she heard a voice say, "Looks like someone's lost." Kiara whipped her head around and saw Tafina standing there with a smirk on her face. Kiara backed up a step. "Please Tafina don't take me back there," Kiara begged trying not to cry. "Please just let me go back home."

"Let you go?" Tafina said rolling her green eyes. "Pssh yeah right. Fat chance there cuz'. There ain't no way I'm lettin' you get away." With that the rusty brown cub began to advance on Kiara. Kiara backed away scared to death of being taken back to that horriable place. Tafina pounced but Kiara dodged her causing Tafina to fall to the ground. Kiara turned and tried to make a run for it but she was weak from not eating and Tafina quickly got the upper hand and pinned Kiara to the gorund. "You'll pay big for that little stunt," Tafina hissed rasing her paw with her claws out. Kiara closed her eyes and waited for the pain. But to her surprise none came and she heard a grunt followed by a loud shout. Then silence. Kiara opened her eyes and saw Nunzi standing over Tafina who was knocked out cold. "Nunzi!" Kiara cried running over to the hyena pup. "Am I ever glad to see you! How'd you find me?"

"I thought about it and I finally remembered where I had seen you and Tafina go the other day," Nunzi replied. "So I went there hoping to find something. And I found you. Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Kiara replied. "Just really hungry."

"I can take care of that," Nunzi declared walking away. A few minuted later the hyena returned with a small rabbit with him. "Here you go," he said tossing Kiara the kill. "Enjoy."

"Thanks," Kiara said gobbling down the rabbit in two bite. "Come on let's go home." With that the two young animals headed back towards the Pridelands

.**A/N hope you all enjoyed ch 11. Please let me know in a review.**


	12. Reunion

**A/n As always I'd like to thank mimoo01 and TLKLover1212 for their reivews. Also I'd like to thank my "guest" reviewer for their review. Here's ch 12 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 12 Reunion**

Simba and Kovu arrived at the cave and entered. "Hey Tama," Simba said giving his mate a nuzzle. "Kovu's here to visit Kopa."

"I think he'd like that," Tama said smiling at the young cub. The Queen gently nudged her son and said softly, "Kopa honey Kovu's here to see you."

"Hey Kopa," Kovu said feeling a little wierd talking to his uncounsious friend. "Your dad told me you woke up for a little bit. I sure would like to see that." Then as if on cue the little golden Prince began to stir and opened his eyes.

"Kopa!" Tama cried out nuzzling her son son. "I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hey it worked," Kovu said with a grin. "Cool."

"Mom?" Kopa said his voice a horse whisper. "Dad?"

"We're right here buddy," Simba said gently.

"Hey ya pal how ya felling?" Kovu said being careful not to be to loud.

"I feel ok I guess," Kopa said softly. "But my head really hurts. What happened to me anyways?"

"You don't remember being attacked by Mheetu?" Simba asked.

"I remember him grabbing me," Kopa said. "But not much more after that."

"Honey that's not important now," Tama said gently. "The important thing is you're awake now."

"I'm going to tell my parents the good news," Kovu declared running out of the cave happy his friend was going to be ok.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nala had finaly managed to track down Tojo. "Tojo where have you been?" Nala said. "I've been worried sick."

"I'm sorry honey," Tojo said lowering his brown eyes. "I just had to get some air. Sorry I worried you."

"It's ok," Nala said giving her mate a nuzzle. "I'm just glad you're back." Just then Shenzi, Chuni, and Banazi appeared. "Well look who's back," Shenzi said looking at Tojo. "Where ya been hunh?"

"None of your business," Tojo snapped. Then the pale lion regained himself. "Sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

"Understandable," Chuni said. "By the way you haven't by chance seen Nunzi have you. We've looked everywhere but he seems to have disappered."

"Well that's just great," Nala muttered. "Cubs are disapearing left and right here."

"Perhaps I can help," Zazu said flying down and pearching on a nearby rock. "I saw young Nunzi heading off towards the west side of the Pridelands. I believe he said something about hoping to find young Kiara in the Shadowlands."

"Then that's where I shall go," Chuni declared. "Shenzi I suggest you stay here in case he comes back. Banazi and I shall go find Nunzi."

"Got it," Shenzi replied.

"Wait I'm going with you," Tojo declared. After giving Nala a nuzzle Tojo was off along with Chuni and Banazi hoping to find the missing cubs.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Kiara and Nunzi were heading towards Priderock feeling relived that they were almost home. However their relief was short lived when suddenly Mheetu appeared in front of them his green eyes gleaming. "Going somewhere?" he hissed evily. "I don't think so."

Kiara gasped and backed up along with Nunzi both cubs terrified. "Please don't hurt us," Kiara pleaded.

"Oh my dear you should have thought about that before you tried to make your escape," Mheetu growled. "Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to kill you and your little friend." With that Mheetu rasied his paw fully prepared to kill his niece. Suddenly Nunzi pounced on the light brown lion's back biting deep into it. Mheetu roared out in apin and tried to throw the young hyena off of him. "Kiara run!" Nunzi cried out his voice muffled by Mheetu's fur. Kiara took this opportunity to run while her uncle was distracted. However it didn't take him long to recover. Mheetu threw Nunzi off of him causing the pup to go crashing to the ground. "You'll pay for that," he hissed slashing Nunzi in the face causing him to go sailing into a nearby rock knocking him out cold. Mheetu then turned his attention back towards Kiara who had stopped to check on her friend. "Time to die little one," Mheetu growled advancing towards his niece. But before he could take another step the brown lion heard an earsplitting roar. Surprise Mheetu looked and saw Tojo racing towards him along with Chuni and Banazi. Mheetu reluctenly retreated although he would have loved a good fight he knew now wasn't the time for a fight. Tojo had seen Mheetu retreat and began to go after him but stopped when he heard Kiara cry out, "Daddy!" Tojo turned and saw his daughter running towards him.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness you're ok," Tojo said pulling his daughter close to him and nuzzling her.

"I missed you Daddy," Kiara said burying her face in her father's front leg.

"I missed you too sweetheart," Tojo said giving his daughter's head a lick.

"Kiara I'm glad you're not harmed," Chuni said. "But by chance have you seen Nunzi at all?"

"Hey Chun' look over there," Banazi said pointing over to where Nunzi was laying. "It's Nunzi and he looks hurt."

"Nunzi!" Chuni cried out running over to his son. "Nunzi wake up my boy. Please wake up." Chuni gently nudged his son hoping to wake him.

"He saved me Daddy," Kaira said tears rolling down her face. "Mheetu would have killed me if it wasen't for Nunzi." Just then Kiara heard a low groan. She looked over at Nunzi who had come to. "Nunzi! I'm so glad you're ok," Kiara cried.

"Nunzi how are you feeling my boy?" Chuni asked.

"I'm ok Dad," Nunzi said rubbing his head. "Just a little stiff." Nunzi slowly stood up and winced. "Man my butt really hurts," he said rubbing his rear which had four long scatches on it.

"Boy Mheetu really nailed you good huh kid?" Banazi said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah I guess he did," Nunzi said with a small smile.

"Can we please go home now?" Kiara asked.

"Of course we can honey," Tojo said gently picking up his daughter. Chuni did the same with Nunzi and with that the group left heading back towards Priderock.

**A/n yea Tojo and Kiara are reunited. Stay tuned to find out what happens next and as always please review.**


	13. Backup Plan

**A/N Thank you to my faithful reviewers for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 13 for you and see ch 1 for disclaimer. **

**Ch 13 Backup Plan**

Meanwhile back at Priderock Shenzi was pacing back and forth waiting for her mate to return with her son. "Hey Shenzi will ya sit down already?" Nuka said from the sidelines. "All your pacing is makin' me all dizzy."

"Aw shut up Nuka," Shenzi growled. Just then Nala came up to Shenzi and sat down beside her. "Anything yet?" the creamy lioness asked.

"Nothin'," Shenzi hissed trying not to show her worry. "I wish they'd hurry up and get back here already."

"Me too," Nala said softly. As they were waiting Nala let out a sigh. "Now what's wrong?" Shenzi asked sounding annoyed.

"I was just thinking I deserve all this pain," Nala said without even thinking.

"Yeah," Shenzi said not really intreasted. "Why's that?"

"I mated with Simba," Nala said before she could stop herself. She looked over at Nuka who pretended not to hear her.

"Whoa," Shenzi said shocked that she even cared. "Why'd you go and do somethin' that stupid for?"

"I don't know," Nala said sighing. "But I did and now I'm paying for it. But it's not really fair that my daughter is the one suffering for my sins."

"Yeah it's always the innocent ones that suffer," Shenzi said. "Boy oh boy is Tojo gonna flip out when he hears about this."

"Tell me about it," Nala said with a groan. Just then Simba came up to the group and joined them having just returned from his rounds. "Well looky who's here," Shenzi said. "How ya doin' there slick?"

"Hey guys I have some good news," Simba said with a smile ignoring Shenzi.

"Good I could sure use some," Nala said.

"Zazu just told me that he saw Tojo, Chuni and Banazi heading this way," Simba replied. "And they had the cubs with them."

"Are they ok?" Nala asked.

"Well I'm gonna find out myself," Shenzi decalred running down the side of Priderock.

"Hey wait up," Nala called running after the alpha female.

"Were the kids ok?" Nuka asked his red eyes fille with concern.

"Zazu didn't say," Simba admitted. "But I'm sure they were just fine." Just then Tama came out of the cave with Kovu and Vitani with them. Kovu ran up to his father his blue eyes scanning the area. "Is Kiara back yet Dad?" the little brown cub asked.

"Not yet son," Nuka said rubbing the top of Kovu's head. "But she will be soon."

"Hey Kovu why don't you tell Daddy the good news," Vitani said hoping to change the subject.

"What good news?" Nuka asked looking at his son.

"Kopa's awake!" Kovu cried out. "I was talkin' to him and tellin' him how everyone was missin' him and he opened his eyes. He was even talkin' to me!"

"Wow!" Nuka exclaimed with a smile. "That's great!"

"It most certenily is," Zira said having just returned with Kurya, Jara and Vera. Kovu ran over to his grandmother and rubbed aganist her front leg. "Did you hear that Grandma?" Kovu asked looking first at Zira then at Kurya. "Kopa's awake."

"Yes dear I heard," Zira said smiling at her grandson.

"Oh honey that's wonderful news," Vera said giving Tama a nuzzle. "Can I go see him. I want to see this for myself."

"Of course you can Mom," Tama said. "In fact he's been asking to see you." With that the mother and daughter left to vist with the Prince.

"There's more good news," Simba added.

"Well do tell," Kurya said her brown eyes shining.

"Kiara's been found," Simba said. "Tojo is returning with her as we speak."

"Oh thank the Kings she's ok," Jara said relived that her granddaughter was found. "She is ok isn't she Simba?"

"I really don't know for sure," Simba admitted. "But they should be returning soon." With that the group went to the edge of Priderock and waited for the others to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Shenzi and Nala were trying to find Tojo and the others. .As luck would have it they found them just as the were almost at Priderock. "Mommy!" Kiara cired out when she saw her mother. Tojo placed Kiara on the ground and she ran to her mother who pulled her close.

"Oh Kiara thank goodness your ok," Nala cried tears running down her face and she nuzzled her daughter.

"Chuni," Shenzi said walking up to her mate. "Where's Nunzi?"

"Right here Mom," Nunzi said popping up his head.

"Oh Nunzi am I gald to see you," Shenzi said giving her son a nuzzle. Then she noticed the scratches on her son's backside. "What happened?" Shenzi cried at in alarm.

"Mheetu did that," Nunzi explained. "When Kiara escaped Mheetu fallowed her and tried to kill her."

"What?!" Nala cried fear flashing in her green eyes as she pulled her daughter close.

"Yeah if Nunzi hadn't come along Mheetu would have killed me," Kaira said.

"Yeah my nephew here is a hero," Banazi said with a grin.

"Ah no I'm not," Nunzi said blushing.

"Come on lets get you on back to Priderock so that monkey guy can take a look at ya," Shenzi said heading for Priderock.

"Right behind you," Chuni said fallowing his mate.

"Still think the hyenas are so terriable," Nala whispered to Tojo as she picked up Kiara and began to walk.

"Not any more," Tojo said as he walked with his mate. "Not any more."

TLKTLKTLK

As the group reached the top of Priderock they were immediatly met by Kovu and the others. "Kiara!" the brown cub shouted excitedly. "I'm so glad you're back. You too Nunzi."

"Thanks," Nunzi said as Chuni gently placed his on the ground. As soon as he touched the ground the six month old pup winced. "Ow that hurts," he groaned.

"What happened?" Simba asked concerned for the young pup.

"Mheetu happened that's what," Shenzi said with a growl. "Man I sware when I get a hold of that snake I'll rip him to shreads."

"You'll have to stand in line," Simba said with a growl. "But seriously we should get Rafiki to look at Nunzi and Kiara to make sure they're ok."

"Couldn't agree with you more," Shenzi said.

"You want us to go get him?" Timon said from his pearch on Pumbaa's head.

"Would you please?" Simba asked with a smile.

"On it," Timon said pulling on Pumbaa's ears. "On ward buddy." With that the meercat and warthog were off the fetch the mandrill.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Mheetu was fuming furious that his plan had failed. "Damn that little brat," Mheetu growled his green eyes blazing. "How the Hell did she manage to escape."

"Mheetu..." Guri began. But she was interrupted by Mheetu's furious roar. "Silence!" he roared causing Guri to back up. "Get Tafina Guri! Right now!" he boomed.

"I'm right here Father," Tafina said creeping out from the corner where she had been hiding.

"Tafina can you explain to me just how you managed to let Kiara escape?" Mheetu said trying his best not to explode at a three month old cub.

"I didn't let her escape," Tafina said angerily. "She dug out of that cave herself. I tried to stop her but that stupid hyena pup came along and jumped me from behind."

"Yes I took care of him myself," Mheetu said examining his claws. "And I would have killed them both if Tojo and the other hyeans hadn't shown up."

"So you agree then that it wasn't Tafina's fault?" Guri said looking at her mate.

"Yes I agree," Mheetu said smiling at his daughter. "Lucky for you my dear I have another plan that'll work perfectly."

"What is it Father?" Tafina asked her green eyes wide with excitment.

"Never you mind my dear," Mheetu said sweetly. "Now why don't you run along and play hmm." With that the rusty brown cub left leaving her parents alone.

"What is the plan Mheetu?" Guri asked her voice low.

"The plan is we use our mole inside Simba's pride to lure Simba into a trap," Mheetu whispered. "Then once he's here then we'll attack. He'll never even see it coming."

"Genious," Guri said with glee. "Pure genious. But how do we get word out to our spy about our plan."

"Simple," Mheetu said. "We send our faithful messanger Toda in to pass the word along." Mheetu pointed to a meercat that was sleeping on a nearby rock. "She'll get the word out to our spy."

"It was pure genious on your part to make sure our little spy got close to Simba," Guri said. "He completly trusts her and would never suspect her of working for us."

"Exactly," Mheetu said. "It always pays to have a backup plan. Now all I have to do is wake Toda and send her on her way." With that the light brown lion woke the sleeping meercat and told her what he wanted her to do. With that the meercat was off to pass the word along to the spy.

**A/N Dun dun dun who do you think the spy is? Let me know in your review and I hope you all enjoyed ch 13.**


	14. Attack!

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01 and TLKLover 1212 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 14 coming at ya and as always see ch 1 for details**

**Ch 14 Attack!**

Back at Priderock Simba and his pride had no idea that there was a spy in their midst. Meanwhile Toda had reached Priderock and was searching for the spy while trying to stay hidden. Suddenly she spotted the spy and tried to make her way towards them when suddenly she heard a voice from behind say, "Hey there are you lost?" Toda spun around and saw Timon standing behind her with his arms crossed. "Huh?" Toda said quickly. "Uh no I'm not lost at all. Just looking for someone."

"Oh really?" Timon said eyeing her suspisiously. "And just who is it that you are looking for hmm?"

"Uh I'm uh I'm looking for uh my friend," Toda stammered.

"And who might that be?" Timon asked.

"Geeze what's with the twenty questions here?" Toda said annoyed. "Who I'm looking for isn't any of your business pal. So why don't you do me a favor and get the heck outta my way." With that Toda pushed past Timon knocking the other meercat down.

"Not so fast there missy," Timon shouted running on front of Toda. "You may not have to ansewer to me but I happen to be friends with the King around here and you do have to ansewer to him."

"Timon what's going on?" Kopa said walking out of the cave slowly and rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Nothin' kid," Timon said gently. "Go back inside. You're not supposed to be out of the cave yet."

"But your yelling woke me up," Kopa whined. "Who were you yelling at anyways?"

"Her," Timon said turning to face Toda. But when he turned around Toda had vanished. "Now where the heck did she go?" Timon said scatching his head.

"Where did who go?" Simba asked walking up to his friend. "Kopa what are you doing out here? You're supposed to be resting."

"Timon woke me up," Kopa explained his voice still a whine.

"Timon why would you do such a thing?" Simba asked giving his friend a look.

"Oh forget it!" Timon cried throwing his hands in the air. "You'd never believe me anyways." With that the meercat was gone mumbling to himself as he walked.

"That was wierd," Kopa muttered wondering what had gotten into Timon.

"Tell me about it," Simba said. "Come on Kopa let's get you back inside so you can rest." With that the father and son went back inside the cave.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Toda had reached the spy and had informed them of Mheetu's plan. "Think you can handle it?" Toda asked.

"No sweat," the spy replied waving her paw in the air. "Tell Mheetu it goes down today. Simba is as good as dead."

"Good," Toda said with a smile. "Glad to know we could count on you." With that the female meercat left leaving the spy to figure out how to get Simba alone. "It shouldn't be to hard," the spy thought. "That idiot completly trusts me. It'll be a piece of cake." She let out an evil laugh as she thought these evil things.

"What's so funny?" a voice said from behind. The spy spun around and saw Kopa standing there along with Simba.

"Ah Kopa glad to see you're doing better," she said.

"Thanks," Kopa said with a smile. "I'll be able to go out again a a couple of weeks. I can't wait either."

"Wonderful," the spy said with a fake smile. Then she turned towards Simba and said, "I'm actually glad you're here Simba there's a problem that needs handling right away."

"What's going on?" Simba asked with concern. Then he looked at his son and said, "Ah Kopa why don't you go lie down for a while son ok?"

"Ok Dad," Kopa said going over to the corner and lying down.

"Come on let's talk outside," Simba said motioning for the spy to follow him. After they had gone outside the golden King turned towards the lioness and said, "Ok what's going on?"

"I'm afraid that I saw some rouges near the Outland border," the spy said. "They could be dangerous. I thought you should know."

"I'll get Tojo and check it out," Simba declared.

"He's out with Nala and Kiara," the spy said quickly. "And Nuka took Kovu out for some father/son time. But if you want I could go with you."

"Thanks I'd appreciate it," Simba said with a smile. With that the duo left heading right for Mheetu's ambush.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile in the Outlands Mheetu and his pride were waiting for Simba and the spy to come. "Mheetu are you sure about this?" Guri asked her voice low. "This could backfire."

"How could this possiably backfire?" Mheetu hissed glaring at his mate. "This plan is foolproof. Even a cub could do this."

"I'm just saying..." Guri began.

"You talk to much," Mheetu snapped. "Now be quiet. Here they come now." As if on cue Simba and the spy came walking into the Outlands searching for the non existant rouges.

"I don't see anything out of the ordinary," Simba said looking around.

"Oh keep looking," the spy said trying to stall him. "I'm sure they were around here."

"I still don't..." Simba began. But the golden King was cut off by an eerie cackle. "Whose there?" Simba shouted. "Show yourself." Then Mheetu came out from the shadows fallowed by the rest of his pride. Simba gasped shocked at Mheetu's apperance. "You!" Simba growled. "What the Hell are you doing here?!"

"Surprised to see me Simba?" Mheetu cackled his green eyes glowing. "Well the surprises are just beginning. Attack!" With that Mheetu's pride advanced on Simba fully prepared to rip him to shreads. Simba lowered himself into a fighting stance even though he knew he was clearly outnumbered. One of the lionesses lunged at Simba but he knocked her away. However four more lionesses jumped on Simba biting and clawing. Simba let out a roar of pain and tried his best to thow the lionesses off of him. Once he was free the golden King began to run hoping he would be able to out run the mob. However Simba ran right to a nearby gorge. Panting for breath Simba looked behind him and saw Mheetu's pride advancing on him. Simba jumped down the side of the gorge using his claws to slow his fall. Once he was at the bottom Simba ran as fast as he could. However with the injuries he had already recived Simba couldn't run as fast as he usually could. Some of the lionesses jumped from above landing on Simba's back biting and clawing. But Simba was able to throw them off as he continued to run. He came to the end and saw a steap rock wall which lead to the top. Even though he was tired and weak Simba knew that if he didn't climb up he would be killed. So he began to climb up the steap side. However being so weak Simba wasn't able to make it all the way to the top and was slipping down the side. Simba looked up and saw the spy standing there looking at him. "Help me!" Simba cried out. "Give me your paw and pull me up."

"I don't think so Simba," the spy said coldly.

"What?!" Simba cried his amber eyes wide with shock. "But I don't..."

"Oh Simba isn't it obvious," the spy said rolling her eyes. "I'm on Mheetu's side. I have been all along."

"But-but why?" Simba stammered struggling to hold on. "Why would you do such a thing Vera?"

"Because I realized what a fool I was to go aganist Scar in the first place," Vera said cooly. "Scar had been nothing but good to me and my family and how did I repay him? By allowing you to kill him. Mheetu made me realize the error of my ways. Just in time too. Time to say goodbye Simba. Oh and don't worry about your precious boy. I'll make sure his death is quick and painless." With that Vera stepped aside and let Mheetu come forward. Mheetu bent down and dug his claws into Simba's front paws causing the King to let out a roar of pain.

"Isn't it ironic Simba?" Mheetu hissed in Simba's ear. "But you know what they say 'Like Father like son'." With that Mheetu flung his paw back causing Simba to lose his grip and fall down into the gorge. Satisifed Mheetu turned toward Vera and said, "You did well Vera. Now get back to the Prideland before you're missed."

"Yes sir," Vera said with a grin heading back to the Pridelands while Mheetu and his pride left for their home leaving a broken Simba to die at the bottome of the gorge.

**A/N Dun, dun, dun. Well there you go folks ch 14 complete. Were you surprised that Vera was the spy? Let me know in a review please.**


	15. Vengence

**A/N Thank you to mimoo01, TLKLover1212, and Heradion for reviewing my story I really appreciate them. Here's ch 15 for you and as usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 15 Vengence**

Meanwhile back at Priderock Banazi was getting restless. "Man I hate all this sittin' around," he grumbled. "I've gotta get out of here." With that the hyena got up and began to walk down the side of Priderock. Nunzi noticed his uncle leaving and began to fallow him. "Nunzi you better not leave," Kopa said from his spot beside Nunzi.

"I just wanna see where he's goin'," Nunzi said as he started to walk. As the hyena pup took a step he winced as a stab of pain went through his lower body.

"See I told ya you shouldn't go," Kopa said. "You're still hurt."

"Nah I'm ok," Nunzi insisted still walking.

"Well if you're ok then so am I," Kopa said as he stood up.

"Kopa are you nuts?" Nunzi cried out. "Your parents would freak out if.."

"Nunzi it's been almost a month since I was attacked," Kopa said. "I'm fine and if you're going then I am too."

"Fine," Nunzi said. "But if you get sick again it's on you not me."

"Agreed," Kopa said as he and Nunzi began to walk in the direction Banazi was heading even though they both thought the other shouldn't be going.

TLKTLKTLK

Banazi walked aimlessly threw the Pridelands not quite sure where he was going and having no idea that his nephew and the Prince were following him. Soon the hyena found himself in the Outlands. "Man how the heck did I get here?" he muttered. "I'd better turn back." But before he could go anywhere Banazi saw something in the corner of his eye. "Hey the old gorge," he said walking over to the edge a peering down. "I haven't been here since I've been a pup." Just then Banazi heard a small giggle come from behind him. "Whose there," he growled.

"Chill out Uncle Banazi it's just us," Nunzi said apprering from behind a rock with Kopa right behind him.

"What the heck are you guys doin' out here?" Banazi cried out. "You two know you ain't well enough to be out of the cave yet."

"Ah we're fine," Kopa said waving his paw. However when the young Prince raised his paw he swayed and almost fell. Banazi reached out his paw and caught Kopa before he fell.

"Yeah sure you're fine," Banazi said rolling his eyes. "Come on kid I'm takin' you home before your parents find out you're gone."

"Hey Uncle Banazi what's that?" Nunzi said pointing down to the bottom of the gorge.

"Don't try to distract me kid," Banazi said irritated. "'Cause it ain't gonna work."

"No really I see somethin' down there," Nunzi insisted.

"Ok I'll bite," Banazi said walking over to the edge and peering down. "Hey there is somethin' down there. You two stay here. I'll check it out." With that Banazi began to climb down the steap side of the gorge towards the bottom. Nunzi and Kopa waited on the top both of them wondering what could be down there. As they were waiting they heard a voice from behind them say, "And just what do you two think you're doing out here?" The pup and cub turned around and saw Tojo and Nuka standing there looking angry.

"Heh hi Uncle Tojo. Hi Uncle Nuka," Kopa stammered nervously. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We were patrolling," Nuka ansewered. "But the real questions is what are you two doing here? You're supposed to be recovering."

"We were," Kopa said. "But uh we just uh.."

"You were just going back to Priderock," Tojo said gruffly. "If your parents found out you were out here and in the Outlands they would freak out. And so would yours Nunzi. Now come on your both going home right now." Tojo picked Kopa up and put him on his back and Nuka did the same with Nunzi. But before either lion could take a step they were interrupted by a loud shout for help.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Banazi had been walking down to the bottom of the gorge towards the unknown figure. "I wonder what the heck it is," he thought. As he got closer the male hyena noticed that the figrue was very large. "What the...?" Banazi muttered. Then he realized that the figure was a lion. And not just any lion. This lion was Simba. And he wasn't moving. "Simba!" Banazi cried out running towards the fallen King. "Oh man he's hurt bad," he muttered. "But his chest is movin' so he ain't dead. I'd better get help." With that Banazi began to shout for help hoping that someone would be around to hear him.

TLKTLKTLK

Tojo looked at Nuka both lions' eyes wide in alarm. "We'd better go check that out," Tojo said as he palced Kopa on the ground. "Come on Nuk'." After he had place Nunzi on the ground Nuka quickly followed his friend down the side of the gorge. "I wonder what that's about?" Kopa muttered.

"Beats me," Nunzi said with a shrug. With that the two young animals waited for the adults to return.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Nuka reached the bottom of the gorge and were met by Banazi who looked at them with wide eyes. "Oh man am I glad to see you two," the hyena panted. "You gotta come quick. Simba's hurt real bad."

"What?" Tojo and Nuka cried out together. "Take us to him right now!" Tojo boomed. With that the trio ran to the spot where Simba was laying. "Oh man he's really hurt," Nuka muttered tears springing to his eyes. "Who could have done this?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Tojo growled. "Mheetu did this. The question is how did he manage to lure Simba out here?"

"Let's talk about that later," Nuka said. "Right now we ned to focus on getting Simba back to Priderock so Rafiki can look at him. Come on guys help me." With that Nuka began to pick up Simba's upper half while Tojo lifted up the lower half. Banazi began to help Tojo but the pale lion said. "Go go get the kids home," he said straining under Simba's weight. "I don't want Kopa to see his Dad like this."

"Got cha," Banazi said running up the side of Priderock so he could get the kids out of there before Tojo and Nuka got Simba up the side of the gorge.

TLKTLKTLK

Once Banazi got back up the side of the gorge he was met by Nunzi and Kopa who were wondering what was going on. "Oh heh uh everything's fine," Banazi stammered. "Come on you two lets get you on home."

"Uncle Banazi I know you're lying," Nunzi said. "Now what's goin' on?"

"There ain't nothin' goin' on," Banazi snapped. "Now quit arguin' and lets go." With that he picked up Kopa and put him on his back and picked up Nunzi and began to walk back towards Priderock.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Nuka and Tojo were struggling to get Simba up the steap side of the gorge. After several tries the two lions were able to get the King to the top. "Whew am I beat," Nuka said falling to the ground panting for breath.

"Don't rest yet Nuk'," Tojo said also gasping for breathe. "We still gotta carry him back to Priderock."

"Oh man," Nuka said getting to his feet. "Ok lets get this over with." With that the tow lions picked up Simba and began the long walk back to Priderock.

**A/N well there you go ch 15 complete. Hope you all liked it. Review please.**


	16. The Winds of War

**A/N Thank you to mimoo01, Rhonda Petrie, and my two guest reviewers who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 16 for you guys. As usual see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 16 The Winds of War**

Meanwhile Banazi had returned to Priderock with Kopa and Nunzi. As soon as he got there Banazi was met Shenzi and Chuni who both looked angry. "Nunzi there you are," Shenzi said as her brother placed her son on the ground. "Where the heck have you been? You know you ain't supposed to be out walkin' around."

"Yes Nunzi," Chuni chimed in. "Your mother and I were very worried about you. As was your mother Prince Kopa. You both did a very foolish thing."

"I agree," Tama said walking up to the group. The Queen then gave her son a stern look, "Kopa I am very upset with you. Do you realize that you could have made yourself have a relapse? Ugh what in the world am I going to do with you young man?"

"I'm sorry Mom," Kopa said felling guilty that he had worried his mother. "But I feel fine. So you don't have to worry."

"Kopa I'm your mother," Tama said a little softer. "I'm always going to worry about you. Just please don't leave the cave until Rafiki says you can alright?"

"Ok Mom," Kopa said giving his mother his trademark grin that he had inhearted from Simba which he knew would always make his mother smile.

"Well I guess that settles that," Nunzi said brushing his paws together.

"Oh no it don't," Shenzi said still angry with her son. "You don't get off that easy mister. You're gonna be punished."

"Ah man," Nunzi muttered.

"Oh Kopa will be punished as well," Tama chimed in causing her son to let out a groan of disappointment. "Go inside now Kopa and when your father gets home we will tell you what you're punishment will be."

"You too Nunzi," Chuni said pointing towards the cave. "Your mother and I will be in shortly to talk with you." With that the two youngsters went inside the cave dreading what was going to come.

"Ah I kinda of need to talk to you Queen Tama," Banazi said after making sure Kopa and Nunzi were out of ear shot.

"What about?" Tama said turning to face the male hyena.

"Ah I don't quite know how to tell you this but uh..." Banazi was stammering nervously not quite sure how to break the news about Simba's attack to his mate.

"What's going on?" Vitani said coming onto the scene along with Nala. "We just got back from a walk. What's going on Banazi?"

"Uh well see here's the thing," Banazi said. "When I was in the Outlands I came across this gorge and well I.."

"Just spit it out Banazi!" Shenzi shouted smacking her brother on the back of his head. "Sheesh!"

"Simba's been attacked!" Banazi blurted out.

"What?!" Nala and Tama cried out at the same time. "Oh my poor Simba," Nala muttered. Tama gave her friend a strange look but decided to ignore it. She instead turned towards the hyena and said, "How bad is he hurt?"

"Real bad," Banazi said. "It's like someone threw him off the side of the gorge then left him there to die."

"Oh Kings above," Tama whispered. Just then Tojo and Nuka returned carrying Simba with them. "Oh Simba!" Tama cried out as the two lions gently placed Simba on the ground inside the cave. But before Tama could go to her mate Nala ran over to him a gently nuzzled Simba. "What the.." Tama muttered as she walked toward her fallen mate. Nala had her face buried in Simba's mane sobbing. Tojo tried to pull Nala away but before he could say anything a small voice said, "What's going on?" The group turned and saw Kopa and Nunzi standing there looking confused. Then the golden Prince saw his father laying on the ground. "Dad!" he cried out running over to Simba. But before he could reach his Tama quickly scooped him up and gently carried off to the side. "Mom let go of me!" Kopa cried struggling to get free of Tama's grasp.

"Kopa honey you have to stay back," Tama said gently. "I know you want to go to your father but you can't right now. He needs to have space so he can be taken care of. Do you understand honey?"

"Yeah I guess so," Kopa said with a sigh.

"What's going on?" Jara said walking into the scene with Kiara behind her.

"Simba has been attacked Jara," Vera said trying to act like she was concerned. "Rafiki's on his way now."

"How horriable," Jara said. "Who could have done such a thing? This is terriable." Vera looked around and nervously tried to come up with an ansewer but just then Rafiki came into the cave to examine Simba. Vera took this opportunity to slip away to inform Mheetu what had happened.

TLKTLKTLK

As Rafiki was examining Simba Nala, Tojo, Tama, and Nuka were all waiting outside. "Oh this is horriable," Nala was saying her green eyes filled with tears.

"I know it's bad Nala," Tojo said. "But honey you've got to calm down."

"I can't clam down Tojo," Nala hissed angerily. "I can't lose Simba. I just can't."

"Nala you're more upset than I am," Tama pointed out. "And I'm his mate."

"Oh so that makes you more important to Simba dosen't it," Nala snapped. Tama blinked in surprise but said nothing. "Let me tell you something Tama. You may think you're special but you're not so special. You may be Simba's mate and all but you are not the one he really deserves."

"And what does that mean?" Tama said narrowing her brown eyes at Nala.

"It means Simba deserves better," Nala spat out.

"Simba loves me..." Tama began.

"If he loves you so much then why did he mate with me?!" Nala blurted out. Then she quickly covered her mouth but the looks of horror on Tama and Tojo's faces told her that she hadn't caught herself on time.

"What did you say?" Tama said her voice low.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to just blurt it out like that," Nala said quietly. "Simba and I were going to tell both of you but there never seamed to be a good time." Nala looked over at her mate and said, "Tojo please say something."

"What do you want me to say Nala?" Tojo said his voice monotone. "I mean what can I say? My mate just confessed to mating with one of my best friend. How can I possiably find a responce for that?!" By now Tojo's voice was rising and his brown eyes flashed with anger.

"Tojo I am so sorry," Nala began taking a step towards her mate.

"Just don't Nala," Tojo snapped. "How could you do this to me? I thought you loved me! How could you betray me like this?!"

"Tojo I didn't mean for it to happen," Nala said. "It just did."

"I don't want to talk about this right now Nala," Tojo said with fury. "I just want to get as far away from you as possiable." With that the pale lion stormed away leaving Nala alone with Tama. "Tama I..." Nala began but she was quickly silenced by Tama hitting her across the face with her paw. Stunned Nala just held her face staring at the Queen.

"You just stay away from me Nala," Tama hissed her brown eyes firery. "And if I see you anywhere near Simba I will personaly tear your head off. Got it?"

"Sure do," Nala said still rubbing her cheek.

"Good," Tama growled. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to my mate." With that the sandy brown lioness turned and left Nala alone with her thoughts.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Vera had informed Mheetu that Simba was in fact still alive which infuriated the brown lion. "I've had enough of this!" Mheetu roared. "Guri gather that lioness."

"Yes my lord," Guri said letting out a roar signaling the other lioness to come forward. Once they had all gathered around Mheetu began to speak, "Ladies the time has come for action! Simba may still be alive but he has been gravely injured. Now is the perfect time to attack! Priderock will be ours!" With that Mheetu let out an evil cackle which was echoed by the approving roars of his pride. With that Mheetu climbed down from his pearch and lead his pride to the Pridelands out for the kill.

**A/N well there you go folks ch 16 complete. Stay tuned for the exciting battle scene next and as always please review.**


	17. Pulling Together

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, TLKLover 1212, Queen Mufasa94, Rhonda Petrie, and starzinmyeyez for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it. Here's ch 17 for you and as always the familar things are Disney's and the rest are mine.**

**Ch 17 Pulling Together**

As Tama returned to Priderock she saw that Tojo was already there. "Hey you ok 'Jo?" Tama asked sitting beside her friend.

"How could Nala betray me like this?" Tojo growled taking in a shakey breath, "I thought she loved me."

"I know how you feel," Tama said quietly. "I thought Simba loved me too and yet he cheated with Nala. But as much as this whole thing hurts I can't honestly say that I didn't see this coming." Tojo looked at Tama surprised at what she said. "Things between Simba and me have been a little strained lately. And we haven't mated in I don't know how long. I should have known something like this was going to happen."

"Tama I can't believe you're defending this!" Tojo shouted.

"Tojo I'm not defending anything," Tama said. "I'm just saying that when Simba and I first got married everything was wonderful. But recently I've been wondering if I married him because I love him or because I thought I did. Now I'm starting to think I never really loved Simba. Not like a mate should. And he obviously dosen't love me otherwise he wouldn't have done what he did."

"You have a point Tama," Tojo said with a sigh. "I just..." Just then Timon and Pumbaa came running up the side of Priderock along with Zazu. "Tama Tojo thank goodness," Timon said panting for breath. "There's big trouble brewing."

"What kind of trouble?" Tama asked.

"Mheetu and his pride have been spotted heading this way," Zazu said franticly. "It's looks like their out for a fight."

"Oh great," Tojo moaned. "Just great."

"Zazu assemble the lionesses!" Tama ordered. "Tell them to meet at the watering hole. Timon I need you and Pumbaa to stay here with Simba in case he wakes up. Tojo you come with me. We need to find Nuka. Everybody move now!" With that the group scattered heading for their respetive places.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Rafiki was in the cave attending to Simba's wounds while trying to keep the cubs occupied. Kopa was sitting next to the mandrill watching him work. "Rafiki is my dad going to be ok?" the young Prince asked him amber eyes filled with concern.

"Yer Fader is vedy strong young one," Rafiki replied. "I have no doubt dat he will be just fine."

"Yeah Kopa don't worry," Kovu said sitting next to his friend. "You'll see. Your dad is gonna wake up any minute now." As if on cue Simba began to stir and let out a groan as he opened his eyes.

"Hey Simba buddy how ya feeling?" Timon said having just come into the cave along with Pumbaa.

"Like I got thrown off a cliff," Simba said his voice a hoarse whisper. The King tried to lift his head but Rafiki gently pushed his head back down. "You need to rest," the aging monkey said. "You are vedy lucky to be alive. But you have several broken bones and a serious head injury. You need to rest."

"Where's Tama?" Simba asked looking around for his mate.

"She's ah busy right now," Timon said not wanting his friend to know about the upcoming battle. "Ya know doing Queenly stuff."

"Oh I see," Simba said looking at his friend.

"But she's not out fighting a battle with Mheetu," Pumbaa said quickly. Timon let out a groan and rubbed his hand over his face.

"Mheetu's pride is attacking?!" Simba cried out his head jerking up. "Oh ow that really hurt," he said closing his eyes tight in pain.

"Don't worry Simba Tama has everything under control," Timon said patting Simba's paw. "And don't forget she has Tojo and Nuka with her. Not to mention the rest of the pride. Mheetu dosen't stand a chance."

"I should be out there," Simba said. "I should be.."

"You should be what killing yourself," Timon said putting his hands on his hips. "'Cause that's what your gonna do if you try to go anywhere right now."

"You should listen to your friend," Rafiki said. "He know what he is talking about."

"I know that," Simba said with a groan. "I hate it but I know it's what has to be done. But what about Vera?"

"Tama's mom?" Timon said scratching his head in confusion. "What about her?"

"She's working with Mheetu," Simba said. "She lured me into a trap so that Mheetu could kill me. She's been on his side all along."

"But why would Vera do such a thing?" Pumbaa asked. "After all she is Tama's mother."

"I don't know Pumbaa," Simba said. "All I know is she's the reason why I almost died and everyone has to warned. Especially Tama."

"What does Tama have to be warned about?" a voice asked. The group turned and saw Nala standing at the cave entrance. "Simba!" she exclaimed running over to the King and nuzzling him. "I'm so glad you're awake! I was scared I lost you."

"Glad to see you too Nal'," Simba said softly returning the nuzzle. Then the golden lion pulled away and said, "Hey why aren't you out fighting with the others?"

"There's a fight going on?" Nala said her green eyes wide with surprise.

"Yeah Mheetu's pride is heaing this way," Timon said. "It's gonna be war. Didn't Tama come and tell you?"

"No she didn't," Nala replied. "But I think I know why." She looked at Simba and mouthed the words "She knows." Simba's eyes went wide and he looked at Kopa and Kiara who were playing on the oppisite side of the cave along with Kovu and Nunzi. Keeping his voice low Simba said, "Tojo too?" Nala nodded and Simba closed his eyes and let out a groan. After a minute he said, "Nala you'd better go help them. And warn them that Vera is not on our side. But please be careful."

"I will," Nala said after a minute of taking what Simba had said about Vera. Then the creamy lioness bent down and gave Simba a nuzzle. "I love you," she whispered. Before Simba could respond Nala took off hoping she wasn't to late to help the others.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tama and Tojo had succeede in tracking down Nuka and the three of them had met up with the rest of the pride at the watering hole. Tama saw that Shenzi, Chuni, and Banazi were there as well as the sandy brown Queen gave them a greatful smile. As the rain began to fall Tama turned towards her pride and said, "You all know why you're here. Mheetu is threating our pride. If we work together I know we can stop him once and for all. We have to. He tried to kill our King and must be taken down. Now what we..." But Tama was cut off by Nala coming onto the scene. "What the Hell are you doing here?" Tama hissed glaring at Nala.

"Tama rather you like it or not I'm still part of this pride," Nala said ignoring the glares she got from Tama and Tojo. "And I thought you'd like to know that Simba is awake."

"He is?!" Tama exclaimed her brown eyes lighting up.

"Yes and he knows who attacked him," Nala said looking directly at Vera who noticed and backed up a step. "Going somewhere Vera?" Nala asked noticing Vera backing away.

"Of course not," Vera said nervously. "Why would I?"

"Oh gee I don't know," Nala said with sarcasim. "Maybe because you're the tratior in our midst."

"What?!" Nuka and Tojo said together looking at Vera with shock.

"Liar!" Tama growled hitting Nala's face with her paw sending the creamy lioness crashing to the ground. "How dare you say such lies!" she hissed advancing towards Nala. "My mother would never betray us unlike you."

"Tama it's the truth," Nala said as she got to her feet. "Simba told me himself."

"I thought I told you not to go near my mate," Tama snarled.

"Tama calm down," Vitani said stepping between the two lionesses.

"Yes Tama why are you being so aggressive towards Nala?" Zira asked.

"Maybe because she..." Tama began but was interrupted by a fierce roar. The group looked and saw Mheetu and his pride heading their way. "We'll talk later," Tama snapped still glaring at Nala. "Right now we have a war to win." With that Tama and her pride went to meet Mheetu and his pride knowing they would have a tremendious battle ahead.

**A/n well there you are folks ch 17 complete. Hope you all enjoyed and as always please review.**


	18. War Begins

**A/N I love reviews! A big thank you to OMAC001, mimoo01, starzinmieyez, and Queen Mufasa94 who reviewed my last chapter. Here's ch 18 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer**

**Ch 18 War Begins**

As Tama and the others approached Mheetu's pride Mheetu came down from his pearch and sneered at Tama. "Where's your precious mate Tama?" he asked his green eyes gleaming. "Oh that's right he's to weak to fight me himself."

"Simba isn't weak," Tojo growled steaping forward beside Tama. "You ambushed him and nearly killed him. You're the weak one here Mheetu."

"We'll see about that," Mheetu hissed. Then the light brown lion let out an earpiercing roar and shouted, "Attack!"

"Ladies attack!" Tama shouted as she and her pride ran at Mheetu's pride at full force. The two prides connected biting and clawing every lion out for blood. Tama looked for Mheetu but she found Guri instead. "Going somewhere Tama?" the rusty brown lioness hissed. "I don't think so." With that Guri pounced on Tama biting her back. Tama let out a roar of pain and quickly threw Guri off of her sending the other lioness tumbling across the ground. But Guri quickly recovered and tackled Tama causing both lionesses to fall both of them biting and clawing. Soon Tama found herself pinned. No matter how much she struggled the sandy brown lioness couldn't break free. Guri sneered at Tama. "Oh you fool," she hissed in Tama's ear. "You really thought you could win. Oh how the mighty have fallen. Goodbye Tama."

"Hold it right there Guri" Vera cried out running up to Guri preventing her from killing Tama. "If you think I'm going to let you kill my daughter you're sadly mistaken."

"Vera go away I've got this handled," Guri said annoyed that Vera had stopped her.

"Guri I will not allow you to kill my daughter," Vera said firmly. "I may have helped Mheetu into ambushing Simba but when it comes to killing my child that's where I draw the line. Now let her up or so help me I will kill you."

"So it is true," Tama whispered. "Mom how could you do such a thing?"

"Oh Tama can't you see?" Vera said her voice pleading. "Mheetu is in the right here. Simba had no right stealing his throne from him. After everything Scar had done for us we owe it to him to help his son get back his throne."

"That throne is _my_ son's birthright," Tama growled trying to get up only to have Guri put more pressure on her chest. "Or have you forgotten about Kopa? You know the grandson that Mheetu tried to kill."

"I haven't forgotten about that," Vera snapped. "Mheetu promised that he wouldn't harm Kopa once Simba was dead. He even agreed to let Kopa be Tafina's mate so he would still be King once Tafina became Queen. So you see Tama Kopa will still have his birthright."

"Mom don't be a fool," Tama said. "Mheetu is just like his father. He'll destroy the Pridelands just like Scar did. He has to be stopped."

"I'm sorry you feel that way Tama," Vera said lowering her brown eyes. Then the sandy brown lioness turned towards Guri and said, "Do what you have to do." With that Vera walked away.

"Mom where are you going?!" Tama cried. "Mom!"

Guri laughed evily as Tama cried out for her mother, "Guess Mommy dosen't love you so much after all huh? Now as I was saying goodbye Tama." With that the rusty brown lioness raised her paw fully prepared to end Tama's life.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Tojo and Nuka were having a battle of their own trying to fend off Mheetu's pride along with the rest of the lionesses. Suddenly out of nowhere a lioness jumped down from a high rock and landed directly on Nuka knocking the brown lion out cold. "Nuka!" Tojo cried out running over to his unconsious friend. "Nuka buddy wake up." Tojo nudged Nuka with his head but failing. "Damnit." Tojo muttered. "Hang on buddy I'll get you some help." With that Tojo ran off towards the others hoping to find Vitani. However Vitani wasn't who he found. Instead the pale lion found Mheetu. "Going somewhere Tojo?" Mheetu sneered. "I don't think so." With that the light brown lion tackled Tojo sending both lions tumbling down a nearby hill. Mheetu managed to catch himself before he fell off the side of the steap hill. Tojo however wasn't so lucky and fell over the side. But he managed to pull himself up with his front paws but couldn't get his lower half up. "Well, well, well," Mheetu said mockingly. "Looks like you've got yourself into quite a situation Tojo. As much as I'd like to stay and finish you off I have some unfinished business to take care. But I'll be sure and tell Simba you said hi as I kill him. Goodbye Tojo." With that Mheetu left heading for the cave where he knwe Simba would be.

"Oh man I've got to get to Simba before Mheetu does," Tojo thought franticly. "If Mheetu gets to him first Simba won't stand a chance in his weakened condition." With that Tojo tried to pull himself up but his back paws kept slipping. Just when he was about to fall compleatly a paw reached down a pulled him up. Panting for breath Tojo laid on the ground for a few minutes. "Thank you so much," Tojo said looking up to see his savior.

"No sweat," Banazi said with a grin. "But you gotta thank him too." Banazi pointed to Chuni as he said this last part.

"Thank you Chuni," Tojo said with a smile. "I owe you. Both of you."

"My pleasure," Chuni said. "But have you seen Shenzi by chance? I lost her in all the fighting that was taking place."

"No I haven't," Tojo said shaking his head. "But I've gotta go stop Mheetu. He's on his way to kill Simba right now."

"Wait I'll go with you," Banazi shouted running after Tojo. Then he turned his head and shouted, "Find my sister Chun'. Make sure she's ok."

"Will do," Chuni called as he ran to find his mate hoping nothing terriable had happened to her.

TLKTLKTLK

Meanwhile Shenzi was making progress taking down several of Mheetu's lionesses. The alpha female looked around and noticed that Vitani was having trouble fending off three lionesses even though Zira was trying her best to help her daughter-in-law. "Time to end this," Shenzi growled as she ran at the lionesses full force. She made contact with one just as she was about to deliver a hard blow to Vitani's face. This distracted the other lionesses enough so that Zira was able to fight them off. By now Kurya had joined the fight and had helped Zira fight the two lionesses. Shenzi threw the third lioness off of her sending her flying into a nearby rock knocking her out cold. "Take that you bitch," Shenzi snarled. Then she turned to Vitani, who appeared to be hurt. "You ok?" Shenzi asked helping the tan lioness to her feet.

"Yeah I'm fine," Vitani said with a wince. "Just a little scratched up."

"Oh Vitani honey are you ok?" Kurya said her blue eyes filled with worry as she nuzzled her daughter.

"Yes Vitani I was quite worried about you," Zira said also giving her daughter-in-law a nuzzle. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

"I'm fine Zira thanks," Vitani said with a smile. "I'm just glad Shenzi came along when she did. Thanks again Shenzi."

"Ah forget about it," Shenzi said waving her paw. Then the female hyena looked around and saw a figure laying on the ground. To her horro Shenzi realized who that figure was. "Hey ain't that Nuka lying over there? He looks hurt."

"What?!" Zira and Vitani cried at the same time running over to where Nuka was laying. However Zira got there first since she was not injured. "Oh Nuka my poor baby!" the tan lioness cried nuzzling her son. "Nuka please wake up." By now Vitani, Kurya, and Shenzi had reached Nuka and were alarmed at how still he was.

"Oh Zira please tell me he's not dead," Vitani cried her blue eyes filling with tears.

"He's alive," Zira said her red eyes brimmed with tears. "But he's bearly breathing. We have to get him help."

"I'll go back and get the monkey," Shenzi offered.

"I think it would be better if we carried Nuka back to the cave ourselves," Kurya said getting underneath Nuka's front end while Zira and Shenzi got under his back end and together the group carried the injured lion back to Priderock hoping Rafiki would be able to help him.

**A/N well there you go ch 18 done. A few more chapters to go. Hope you all been enjoying it. review please.**


	19. Saving the Best for Last

**A/N Thank you to mimoo01, Queen Mufasa94, and Starzinmieyez for your wonderful reviews. Here's ch 19 for you and as always see ch 1 for disclaimer.**

**Ch 19 Saving the Best for Last**

Tama struggled against Guri's paws but knew it was a useless fight. The sandy brown lioness closed her eyes and waited for the pain to come. But instead she felt Guri's weight lift off of her and heard the sounds and fighting. Tama opened her eyes and saw Nala and Guri fighting. Getting to her feet the Queen went over in an effort to help Nala. But Nala was a much better fighter the Guri and quickly got the upper hand and gave the rusty brown lioness a hard kick sending her flying over a nearby cliff. Tama ran to the edge and peered over and saw no sign of Guri. Satisfied Tama turned towards Nala and said, "Thank you Nala for saving me."

"Well I couldn't let Guri kill you," Nala said panting. "No matter what our differences are Tama I still don't want you to die."

"Well don't think for a second that this means I forgive you," Tama snapped.

"Of course not," Nala said softly. "But for the record Tama I am sorry for hurting you and Tojo."

"I know you are Nala," Tama said. "And you were right about my mother. She really is a tratior. She just left me here to die at the paws of Guri. My own mother." Tama lowered her head and the tears poured out of her blue eyes.

"Oh Tama I am so sorry," Nala said gently. "I know a thing or two about mothers turning on you. I know how much it hurts."

"Oh Nala I never even saw this coming," Tama sniffled wiping her eyes.

"None of us did," Nala said trying her best to comfort Tama. Just then Jara came running up to the pair with a smile on her face. "It's all over," the pale lioness said. "Mheetu's pride gave up. Victory is ours!"

"Finally," Nala said with a sigh. Then she turned towards Tama and said, "Come on let's go back. Simba and I have some confessions to make." Jara gave her daughter-in-law a confused look and Nala said, "I'll explain later Jara. Right now I just want to go home and give my daughter a hug." With that the three lionesses headed back to Priderock all of them eagar to see their childern.

TLKTLKTLK

Simba layed his head down on his paws trying to get some sleep. But the golden lion knew that was probaly not going to happen with a war going on. Meanwhile Kopa noticed his father's worry and snuggled against his red mane saying, "Don't worry Dad I'm sure Mom and the others are going to be back any minute now."

"Yeah King Simba everything is gonna work out good I can feel it," Kovu said with a smile and he and Kiara snuggled next to the King and Prince. Nunzi however was sitting at the cave entrence staring out into the rain. "Hey Nunzi come over here and sit with us," Kiara called out.

"Yeah buddy no sense in staring at nothing," Simba said. "Come sit and talk with us."

"I can't," Nunzi said still staring. "I'm waiting for..." Before he could finish his sentence the young pup let out a gasp and went sprinting towards Simba his eyes wide with fear.

"Geeze kid where's the fire?" Timon said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"I saw Mheetu heading this way!" Nunzi whimpered his voice trembling.

"What?!" Kovu cried out his blue eyes wide with fear.

"He'll kill us!" Kiara and Kopa cried hiding behind Simba.

"Not if we can help it," Timon said. "We'll protect you don't you worry." Just then Mheetu entered the cave his green eyes gleaming.

"Well well well what do we have here?" the light brown lion hissed. "Glad to see you're not dead Simba. That way I get the pleasure of slitting your throat while you son watches. Or maybe I'll just kill him first that way he won't have to see his father die." Mheetu turned towards Kopa as he said this baring his teeth. The six month old Prince gasped and hid behind his father shaking from fear.

"Over my dead body," Simba growled glaring at Mheetu. "There is no way I'm going to let you harm my son. Never again."

"And what are you gonna do about it huh?" Mheetu sneered. "You can't even stand. This is going to be the easiest thing I've ever done."

"Oh yeah not so fast there pal," Timon said stepping in front of Simba his hands on his hips. "If you wanna get to Simba or Kopa you're going to have to get through us first pal. Right Pumbaa?" Timon looked up at the warthog when he said this last part.

"Right," Pumbaa said glaring at Mheetu.

"Oh please," Mheetu scoffed rolling his eyes. "Alls it takes is one swipe from me and you two are history." With that Mheetu raised his paw his claws unsheathed. Timon and Pumbaa sucked in their breath and prepared themselves for the pain.

"Wait!" Simba cried out struggling to stand. After several attempts the King was able to get to his feet even though it caused his great pain. Panting the golden lion swayed on his feet for a moment but quickly regained his composure.

"Simba buddy you can't fight him," Timon said his voice full of concern. "You're not strong enough."

"I won't allow you and Pumbaa to get hurt or killed because of me," Simba said glaring at Mheetu. "This is my fight and I'm the one who will end it. Just protect Kopa and his friends. I got this."

Timon opened his mouth to protest but quickly realized it was pointless. So he and Pumbaa gathered the cubs and went to the far corner of the cave hoping they wouldn't have to witness their best friend's death.

"Oh Simba you really are a fool," Mheetu said with a sneer. "This is going to fun."

"Not for you it won't," Simba growled striking Mheetu in the face catching the other lion off guard and sending him crashing to the ground. But the effort of swinging his paw caused a lighting bolt of pain to shot through Simba's body causing his to nearly fall. This gave Mheetu a chance to recover and he tackled Simba to the ground both lions biting and clawing. Mheetu got to his feet and loomed over Simba who tried to get up but a wave of dizziness combined with the pain of his broken ribs was to much for him. "Heh I knew this would be easy," Mheetu said with a smile. "Time to end this. Goodbye Simba." But before Mheetu could strike Kopa suddenly pounced of his back biting and digging his claws in. "You leave my dad alone," the golden Prince said his voice muffled by Mheetu's fur.

"Kopa no!" Simba cried trying his best to help but failing.

"You little brat!" Mheetu snarled catching Kopa by his scruff and throwing him across the cave causing him to crash into Kiara and Nunzi who were trying to help him. "And now you die." Mheetu hissed advancing towards the cubs.

"Not so fast," a voice said. Mheetu turned to see who had spoke and suddenly a stick came flying out of nowhere and hit him in the face sneding the light brown lion flying. "Ha you did not count of me being here did you now?" Rafiki said coming out of the shadows. "Shame on you fer trying to hurt des cubs."

"You'll pay for that you pathetic old fool," Mheetu said getting to his feet. He lunged for Rafiki but the aging monkey quickly dodged the attack and gave Mheetu's head another hard whack making him see double.

"Ha not so quick der are you now?" Rafiki said as his easily dodged Mheetu's next attack. Mheetu let out a furious roar and lept toward Rafiki. However he was quickly tacked to the ground by Tojo who had reached the cave along with Banazi just in time.

"Yeah go Daddy!" Kaira cried jumping up and down.

"Go Uncle Banazi," Nunzi shouted. "Kick his butt."

"You fool," Mheetu hissed throwing Tojo off of him. "You should have stayed with the lionesses. Now you'll die too."

"I don't think so," Tojo growled his brown eyes filled with hate. With that the pale lion lept at his foe causing them both to fall. Banazi quickly joined the battle and helped Tojo pin the light brown lion to the ground both of them growling and baring their teeth.

"You ain't so smart now are ya Mheetu?" Banazi hissed his black eyes blazing with hatred. "Well see who has the last laugh." Before Tojo could stop him Banazi raised his paw and slashed Mheetu's throat. Realizing what he had done Banazi looked at Tojo his eyes wide. "I'm sorry Tojo," he sputtered. "I couldn't help it. I.."

"Banazi stop," Tojo said rasing his paw. "You did the right thing. I would have done the same thing. But I gotta get him outta her before the kids see." With that Tojo dragged Mheetu's body out of the cave while the cubs were distracted. When he came back in the pale lion went over to Rafiki who was attending to Simba who was in a great deal of pain. "Is he gonna be ok?" Tojo asked his voice filled with a mix of concern and bitterness as he remembered what Simba had done.

"He will be fine," Rafiki said as he gave Simba some pain medication he had mixed together from his herbs.

"He had better be," Tojo said roughly looking at Simba. "Because we have a lot to talk about." Then his expression softened as he looked at Rafiki. "Thank you my firend," Tojo said. "You saved the day."

"My pleasure," Rafiki said with a smile.

"I guess they saved the best for last ah Rafiki," Timon said with a smile as he watched Simba drift off to sleep. With that the others sat and waited for the others to return from battle

**A/N well there you go ch 19 complete. Hope you all like it. Review please.**


	20. Confessions Are Made

**A/N I'd like to thank mimoo01, Vitani825, Queen Mufasa94, and starzinmieyez for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 20 for you. Enjoy**

**Ch 20 Confession Are Made**

Vitani, Kurya, and Shenzi returned to Priderock carrying Nuka. As they were approaching the base Chuni ran up to the trio. "Shenzi thank goodness I found you," the male hyena panted. "I was afraid that something had happened to you."

"Sorry I worried you," Shenzi said as she walked up the base of Priderock and went into the cave gently placing Nuka on the ground. After she rasied her head she gave her mate a nuzzle before turning to find her son. But she didn't have to look far Nunzi ran up to his parents and gave them both nuzzles. "Mom Dad you should have been here," the six month old pup cried. "Uncle Banazi and Tojo kicked Mheetu's butt."

"Mheetu was here?" Vitani asked her blue eyes wide as she searched for Kovu. "Where's Kovu? Is he ok?"

"I'm right here Mom," Kovu said running up to his mother and nuzzling her. The the little brown cub noticed Nuka lying there. "What happened to Dad?" the six month old asked his blue eyes wide.

"Daddy got a little boo boo," Kurya said pulling her grandson close.

"Grandma don't talk to me like I'm a baby," Kovu said in annoyance. "I'm not stupid you know. I know Dad got hurt in battle."

"How is he?" Tojo asked coming up to the group along with Kiara, who refused to leave her father's side.

"He will be just fine," Rafiki replied, who had been examining him. "He has a vedy serious head injury but he should recover fully. We just have to wait fer him to wake up."

"Of thank the Kings," Zira sighed closing her eyes in relief. Then the tan lioness bent down and gave her son a nuzzle and whispered, "You hear that my sweet. You're going to be just fine my love. We just need you to wake up now." Just then Tama and Nala came back both lionesses looking tired.

"Mom I'm so glad you're back!" Kopa cired out running up to his mother and burying his face in her front leg. Tama tried not to wince as her son pressed into her injured leg. "Mheetu was her and he tried to kill me but Dad stopped him. But then Dad was to weak to fight him so Mheetu almost killed Dad but then Tojo and Banazi came and fought with Mheetu and they beat him." Kopa was talking a mile a minute as he explained what had happened to his mother.

"My goodness sounds like to had quite a scare my little Kopa," Tama said as she gave the top of her son's head a lick. Then the Queen turned to Tojo and mouthed, "Is he dead?" to which Tojo nodded. Satisfied the Queen smiled and turned her attention to Simba, who was still sleeping. Just then Zazu came flying in and informed Tama that the rest of the pride had returned and they had brought the remainder of Mheetu's pride with them which included Tafina and Toda. As if on cue Simba began to stir and raised his head, "What's going on?" he asked his voice a hoarse whisper.

"We won Simba," Nala said with a smile bending down to give Simba a nuzzle. "Mheetu's pride surrendered and our Pride brought them here for your judgement."

"Good," Simba said. Then he looked up at Tama who was glaring at him along with Tojo. "Well I'd better get out there."

"How?" Tama snapped. "You are in no condition to stand let alone walk. I will go out there and pass judgement."

"Tama you can't..." Simba began.

"I'm still Queen around here rather you like it or not!" Tama hissed. "I'm going and you and your little hussy better stay put!" With that Tama stormed out of the cave fallowed by Tojo leaving a speechless Simba behind.

TLKTLKTLK

As Tama exited the cave she saw several lionesses from Mheetu's pride. She also saw Tafina and Toda standing there both of them looking terrified. "You two go inside the cave," Tama ordered. After Tafina and Toda were gone the sandy brown lioness searched the crowd for her mother. "Has anyone seen my mother?" she asked. The lionesses all shook their heads and muttered to themselves abotu Vera's wherabouts. "I'm sure by now you all realize that my mother is a traitor," Tama said with sadness. "And when and if she returns she will be exiled. As will any of you who are still loyal to Mheetu's cause. But if you can pledge your allegence to Simba and his pride then I will allow you to stay. But fair warning you all will be watched closley and if you so much as blink the wrong way then to butts will be exile too. Am I clear?" The lionesses all mumered their agreement and bowed to Tama to show their loyality. "Good now let's get inside," Tama said. "It's been a long night." With that the group walked inside the cave to get some much needed rest.

TLKTLKTLK

As the group entered the cave Simba shot his head up and his amber eyes went wide with surprise. "What are they doing in here?" he growled.

"I told them they could stay," Tama said flatly.

"You did what?!" Simba cried.

"I told them that as long as they were loyal to you then they could stay," Tama said her voice rough. "And before you say anything about it Simba I would advise aganist it. I did what I felt was the right thing to do."

"Without talking to me about it," Simba said angerily.

"That's right," Tama said her voice having a sing song tone.

"You can't do that," Simba said his voice a growl.

"I'm the Queen around here..." Tama began.

"And I'm the King!" Simba shouted causing the rest of the pride to look over at him. "You may think you can do wahtever you want to Tama but you are sadly mistaken. I am still the King around here and what I say goes. And you can't make these kind of decisions without talking to me about first."

"I hardly think you get to make those kind of calls after what you did," Tama said cooly.

"Just because I made a mistake doesn't mean you can make decisions without my concent. As for you being Queen well I think that's a problem that can be easily taken care of," Simba was livid now and he was struggling to stand but the pain was to much and after a minute the golden King fell back to the ground panting and sweating.

"Are you happy now Tama?" Nala said glaring at the other lioness. "You are putting so much stress on him and he really dosen't need that."

"Who the Hell asked you for your opinion you little slut?!" Tama hissed causing Nala to jump and and growl at the sandy brown lioness. Kopa and Kiara ran over in an attempt to stop their mothers from fighting. "Don't you call my Mom names," Kiara shouted getting right in Tama's face.

"Don't you yell at my Mom!" Kopa shouted pushing Kiara.

"Don't push me!" Kiara growled giving Kopa a hard shove causing him to stumble and fall to the ground.

"Don't you dare touch my son you little brat!" Tama snarled.

"Don't talk to my daughter like that you bitch!" Nala growled lunging herself at Tama.

"Whoa there Nala," Vitani said stepping between the two lionesses. "You and Tama both need to calm down. Why are you being so hostile towards each other anyways?"

"Yes I believe we're all curious about that," Zira said still sitting beside Nuka.

"You wanna fill everyone in on that one Simba?" Tojo asked giving Simba a look.

"Em come on kids lets go outside and play for a little while," Shenzi said quickly knowing what was about to happen. The cubs gave their parents questioning looks but their parents quickly nodded their heads in approval and with that the cubs fallowed Shenzi out of the cave and towards the watering hole. Once they were gone Tojo once again turned towards Simba and said, "So Simba you want to fill everyone in or would you like to do the honors Nala?" Tojo turned towards his mate when he said the last part his brown eyes burning into her green ones.

Before Simba could open his mouth to respond Nala quickly jumped in saying, "Simba and I are in love." This caused everyone in the pride to gasp in shock and mutter to themselves.

**A/N well there you go ch 20 complete. Two more chapters to go. Hope you all have been enjoying my story. Review please.**


	21. More Confessions Are Made

**A/N I'd like to give a shout out to Vitani825, mimoo 01, Starzinmieyez, Queen Mufasa94, milele yako, and TLK Lover1212 for reviewing my last chapter. Here's ch 21 for you. enjoy**

**Ch 21 More Confessions Are made**

"Everyone please can I have silence," Simba said. Once everyone had quited down the King continued, "Thank you. Now what Nala just said is the truth. We mated a few days back and even though it wasn't planned it did make us realize how much we care about each other." Simba stopped and looked up at Tama and Tojo who were both just staring at him with wide eyes. "The only regret I have is hurting you two," Simba said. "Tojo you are one of my best friends. I love you like my brother. And Tama you are my mate and my Queen and more importantly you are the mother of my son for which I will always love you. But I think that I was never really in love with you. I'm sorry."

"Tojo I'm sorry too," Nala said lowering her eyes in shame. "I never meant to hurt you. I should have told you how I felt a long time ago."

"It's ok Nala," Tojo said softly. "I've felt the same way. In fact Tama and I have something to tell you guys. Don't we Tama?" Tojo looked over at Tama when he said this last part his brown eyes serious.

"Well I uh I.." Tama stuttered not quite sure how to begin.

"Tama and I mated too," Tojo said quickly. This caused the gasps and muttering to begin again.

"What?!" Nala and Simba cried at the same time. "When did this happen?" Simba asked his amber eyes wide with shock.

"Right before we made up," Tama said quietly. "It just happened."

"Kind of like with me and Simba huh?" Nala said with a laugh. "I can't belive you Tama. All this time you've been being a total bitch to me for mating with your mate when you knew damn good and well that you had mated with mine."

"Yeah well I'm sorry about that," Tama said not looking at Nala.

"So what do we do now?" Tojo asked.

"Rafiki is it possiable to do an unmating ceremony?" Simba asked looking up at the aging mandrill.

"Yes it is possiable," Rafiki said. "But in order fer Nala to become yer mate you must first announce dat Tama will no longer be Queen to de kingdom. Only den can Nala be allowed to be yer new Queen."

"Wait what about Kopa?" Tama asked suddenly. "I don't want him to lose his right to be heir to the throne."

"Kopa will always be the heir," Simba stated. "He is my oldest son therefore it is his birthrght to be King and that's the way it's going to stay."

"Agreed," Nala said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad that's settled," Vitani said with a sigh. Just then Timon came onto the scene along with Toda both of them lookng a bit disshevled.

"Where have you two been?" Simba asked with a smile.

"We were uh just making up," Timon said quickly smoothing out the fur on top of his head.

"You mean making out don't ya Timmy?" Toda said with a giggle giving Timon a big kiss on his cheek.

"Jeeze not in front of everyone sheesh," Timon said blushing.

"Wait I thought she was on Mheetu's side," Pumbaa said counfused.

"I only helped his 'cause I was afraid he'd eat me if I didn't," Toda confessed. "I'm really sorry. Please forgive me King Simba."

"It's ok Toda you're forgiven," Simba said smiling at the meercat. "If Timon likes you then so do I."

"Thank you King Simba," Toda said smiling. Just then the group heard a low groan. As they were looking the group saw that Nuka had opened his eyes.

"Nuka!" Vitani and Zira cried out running over to his and nuzzling him.

"What's going on?" Nuka said his voice a whisper. "How'd I get here?"

"We brought you here sweetheart," Zira said gently. "You were knocked our during the battle. Don't you remember?"

"Oh yeah," Nuka said with a groan. "Me and 'Jo were fighting a whole bunch of them when suddenly I felt something land on top of me. Then it all went black."

"Yeah you scared me pretty goood ther Nuk'," Tojo said. "I thought you were dead there for a minute."

"Nothing can keep my dad down," Kovu said proudly getting between Nuka's paws and nuzzling aganist his chest. "Right Dad?"

"Right buddy," Nuka said giving the top of his son's head a lick.

"Well if you get de proper rest den you should be just fine in a few of weeks," Rafiki said. "You both should." The mandrill looked of Simba when he said this last part. "Dat means no getting up fer any reason. Understand?"

"Yes," Nuka and Simba said together. Just then the group heard a loud comotion coming from the opposite side of the cave. Turning their heads the group saw Tafina and Nunzi rolling on the ground the two young ones biting and clawing each other.

"What in the world is going on here?" Nala asked breaking the two up.

"I'll tell you what goin' on," a lioness from Mheetu's pride piped up. "That hyena started a fight with Tafina for no reason."

"That's not true," Kiara shouted jumping to her friend's defense. "Tafina started the whole thing. She started calling Nunzi all kind of nasty names. Then she hit him."

"Yeah," Nunzi chimed in. "She's mean. Just like her dad."

"At least my father isn't a whimp like yours!" Tafina shouted.

"You take that back!" Nunzi shouted lunging at Tafina only to be stopped by Chuni who grabbed his son and pulled him back saying, "No son she isn't worth the trouble. Just let it go."

"Your father's right," Shenzi piped up. "Besides I think it's time we were leavin' this place anyways."

"You're leaving?" Simba said sounding disappointed. "You don't have to leave."

"Yeah we kind of do," Shenzi said. "Look Simba it ain't that we don't appricate the offer but we were tryin' to get Mheetu out of out turf and now that we have done that we're gonna gather Ed and the rest of of clan and head back. We're more comfortable there anyways."

"Well you can come back anytime," Simba said. "As long as you don't over do it when it comes to the hunting."

"It's a deal," Chuni said with a smile. "Come Nunzi say goodbye to your friends."

"See you guys," Nunzi said with a wave.

"See ya," Kovu and Kopa said sounding sad. Kiara couldn't even get any words out because she was already crying.

"Kiara don't cry sweetheart," Tojo said pulling his daughter close. "You can go play with Nunzi anytime you want."

"Really?" Kaira sniffled wiping her eyes.

"Of course," Nala said putting her paw around her daughter. "And he can come here anytime too. Right Simba?"

"Right," Simba said smiling at the pale cub.

"Cool!" Kiara exclaimed her brown eyes lighting up. "That makes me feel better." With that the hyenas bid their new allies goodbye and headed off to the Outlands.

"I can't believe I'm about to say this," Tojo said as he watched the hyenas leave. "But I'm going to miss those guys."

"Me too," Simba said with a sigh. "Well at least we won't have to worry about them causing us any trouble again."

"That's true," Nala said sitting down beside Simba. "But what do we do about her?" She pointed towards Tafina when she said this last part.

"I'm sorry I started that fight," Tafina said quickly. "I was just angry. I'm so confused. I always thought that you were a terriable lion King Simba. But you don't seam so bad now that I'm actually talking to you. Maybe my dad was wrong."

"I'm glad to hear you say that young one," Simba said smiling at the young cub. "But you must remember to control you temper. Can you do that?"

"Yes sir," Tafina said. "I'll do my best."

"Good," Nala said smiling at her niece. Then the creamy lioness turned towards Tama and Tojo and said, "Are you guys sure you're ok with me and Simba beoming mates? It's ok if you're not."

"You know at first I was really angry," Tojo said. "But the more I think about it the more I realize that maybe we rushed into getting married too quickly."

"I was thinking the same thing," Tama said. "It's almost like the wrong lions ended up together. Wierd huh?"

"What are you guys talking about?" Kaira asked confused.

"I know what they're talking about," Kopa said looking angry. "Your mom is in love with my dad and so my mom and dad are getting divorced and so are your mom and dad. Then your mom and my dad are getting married."

"So Simba is going to be my new Daddy?" Kiara asked looking up at Nala her brown eyes filling with tears.

"Of course not honey," Nala relpied.

"Yeah I will always be your Daddy no matter what," Tojo said giving his daughter a nuzzle. "And your mom and I will always love you Kiara. No matter what."

"Think of it this way," Tama said gently pulling Kopa towards her. "You'll get to have two mommies and two daddies. Won't that be great?"

"I guess so," Kopa said quietly. "But does this mean I'm not going to be King?"

"No son," Simba said. "You'll always be the heir to the throne. No matter what."

"But what if you and Nala have a son?" Kopa asked. "Will I still be the heir then?"

"Kopa no matter what happens you will always be my oldest son," Simba said pulling his son towards him and giving him a nuzzle. "Therefore as the oldest you will always be the heir to the throne."

"Good," Kopa said with a smile. "Then I'm ok with you and Nala getting married."

"Me too," Kiara said with a smile.

"I'm so glad to hear you both say that," Simba said smiling at the two cubs. "Rafiki how soon can you do the cermonies."

"As soon as you are healed," Rafiki said. "Which should be in about a month. Maybe six weeks."

"That long?" Simba asked with a groan.

"If you want to be able to stand during de ceremony in front of de kingdom den yes," Rafiki relpied.

"Don't worry Simba we can wait until then," Nala said giving Simba a nuzzle. "We want to be sure that you don't hurt yourself more."

"I guess so," Simba grumbled. "But six weeks seams like a lifetime to me."

"It'll be worth it I promise," Nala said. With a slight nod Simba layed his head down and went tried to get some sleep hoping the next six weeks would fly by in a hurry.

**A/N well there you go everyone ch 21 complete. Ch 22 will be the last chapter to the longest story I've written so far. Hope you all been enjoying. Review please.**


	22. Alls Well that Ends Well

**A/N Well folks we've made to the end of the story. Here's the final chapter of my longest story yet. Enjoy and thank you to teddi 8347, starzinmieyez, and Queen Mufasa94 for reviewing my last chapter.**

**Ch 22 Alls well that ends well**

Luckly for Simba the next six week did indeed fly by for him and it was soon time for him and Nala to become mates. The unmating process for him and Tama along with Tojo and Nala's unmating cermonies had been done already and Tama and Tojo had decided to wait for their wedding to take place. So Simba and Nala stood on the edge of Priderock along with Kopa and Kiara as the animals all began to gather below them. Rafiki was already there waiting for the couple to arrive. "Are you two ready?" he asked with a smile.

"You bet," Simba said looking at Nala who smiled at him. Then the golden King looked at Kopa who smiled up at him. "Go for it Dad," the seven month old cub said.

"Yeah what are you waiting for?" Kiara piped up grinning.

"I think that's our cue," Nala said with a laugh. But before the ceremony could continue a voice said, "Hold on there. You can't star without us." Simba and Nala turned and saw Shenzi coming up the side of Priderock alond with Nunzi, Chuni, and Banazi.

"Hey guys just in time," Simba said smiling at the group of hyeans. "Glad you could make it."

"We wouldn't miss this for anything," Chuni said with a smile of his own.

"Yeah after all you lions are our pals now," Banazi piped up as he and his sister, nephew, and brother-in-law sat down with the rest of the lionesses to watch the wedding.

"Are we ready now?" Rafiki asked.

"Ready," Simba said looking around and seeing Vitani, Nuka, and Kovu standing off to the side along with Timon and Toda, who were sitting on Pumbaa's head along with their twin two week old boys Max and Scotty.

"Den let us begin," Rafiki said as he began to recite the traditional wedding vows. After those were said Rafiki waved his stick over Simba and Nala offically declaring them to be mates. Then he took some reeds and made them into a crown and placed it on Nala's head. Nala then turned towards the animals gathered below and let out a powerful roar letting them know she was now their new Queen. The animals let out cheers of joy at the sound of this roar. Nala then turned to her new mate and nuzzled him. "I love you Nala," Simba whispered as his red mane blew in the wind.

"I love you more," Nala said. With that the perfect day came to an end.

TLKTLKTLK

Six months past and all was well in the Pridelands. Kiara, Kopa and Kovu had all celebrated their first birthday and Kiara had brought home a fine zebra for her first kill which she proudly shared with her pride. "I am so proud of you sweetheart," Nala said giving her daughter a nuzzle.

"Thanks Mom," Kiara said returning the nuzzle.

"Hey way to go there killer," Kopa said giving his step sister a nuzzle.

"Thanks Kopa," Kiara said smiling at her step brother.

"Hey don't I get one of those nuzzles too?" Kovu asked walking up the the group.

"Of course how could I forget my future mate," Kiara said rubbing her head aganist Kovu's almost fully grown black mane.

"Kiara you're back," a tiny voice called out. Kiara turned and saw Simba and Nala's three month old daughter, Zuri come running up to her followed by her creamy coated twin sister Jasiri. "Did you have fun on your hunt?" the golden brown Princess asked her green eyes sparkling.

"Yeah tell us all about it," Jasiri piped up her amber eyes filled with wonder.

The pale lioness looked at her sisters and smiled at their excitement. "Ok I'll tell you all about my hunting experience," Kiara said.

"Hey I wanna here too," Tama and Tojo's two month old son son, Kali said his brown eyes shining.

"Ok you can come too," Kiara said smiling at the sandy brown cub causing him to let out a cheer of joy. "You wanna come too Kopa?"

"Nah I've got more important things to tend to," the golden Prince said as he saw a rusty brown lioness head towards him with a smile on her face. "Hey Tafina how's my favorite soon to be mate?" Kopa asked giving her a nuzzle.

"Much better now that I've seen you," Tafina replied returning the nuzzle. Just then the couple was joined by Simba and Tojo, who had just returned form patrol.

"Hey Dad hey Tojo," Kopa said.

"Hey son," Simba said with a smile. "Have you guys seen Kiara and Kovu. There's someone that wants to see them."

"They're inside the cave," Kopa replied. "Kiara is telling Zuri, Jasiri, and Kali all about her hunting trip. Why? Whose here?"

"See for yourself," Simba said stepping aside. Two young hyenas stepped forward with smiles on their faces.

"Nunzi!" Kopa cried running over to his friend. "It's so good to see you."

"You too Kopa," Nunzi said still smiling. Then he turned to his companion. "I'd like you to meet Shawni, my soon to be mate."

"Nice to meet you Prince Kopa," Shawni said softly. "Nunzi has told me so much about you."

"Well Shawni first of all it's nice to meet you," Kopa said. "And it's Kopa. No need for formalities. And this is my soon to be mate Tafina."

"Say what?" Nunzi said cocking one eye brow.

"Yeah it's true," Kopa said. "But Nunzi she's really changed. She's nothing like she was when you left."

"Really?" Nunzi said still compreheanding the information.

"Yes," Kopa replied. "Otherwise I wouldn't have fallen in love with her."

Nunzi opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted by Kiara and Kovu emerging from the cave along with the cubs. "Nunzi!" Kiara cried running over to her friend and giving him a nuzzle. "I'm so glad to see you."

"Same here buddy," Kovu piped up. "Welcome back."

"Thank Kovu," Nunzi said with a smile. Then the hyena introduced Kiara and Kovu to Shawni.

"Daddy I'm so glad you're back!" Zuri shouted running up to her father a nuzzling his front leg.

"Kiara just told us about her hunting trip," Jasiri said he amber eyes filled with excitement.

"Really?" Simba said laughing slightly at his daughters' excitement.

"Yeah it was so cool," Kali piped up looking at Tojo. "Dad can you teach me how to hunt?"

"Well I think that's something your mother is better suited for son," Tojo said rubbing the top of his son's head. As if on cue Tama came walking towards the group along with Nala.

"Mom Dad said you can teach me how to hunt," Kali said running up to his mother and nuzzling her front leg.

"Kali honey you're too young for that right now," Tama replied. "But in a few months I'll be happy to teach you."

"Yeah!" Kali shouted jumping up and down. Just then Max and Scottie ran up to the group both meercats wanting to play.

"Mommy can we go play?" Zuri asked.

"Of course have fun and be back by dark," Nala replied as she gave her daughters a nuzzle before they and Kali were off to play. Just then Vitani and Nuka joined the group. "Any news?" Nala asked.

"Not a peep," Nuka replied. "Stil no sign of Vera anywhere."

"Well at least she hasn't caused trouble," Tama said with a sigh. "And if I know my mother she won't be back here again."

"I guess all well that ends well," Simba said.

"Couldn't have said it better myself buddy," Tojo said as Tama layed her head against his mane. With that the group went to the edge of Priderock along all hopful for waht the future would bring them.

**A/N Well there you go stroy complete. Hope you all have enjoyed reading it as I have enjoyed writing it. I'm thinking about doing a third one. Would you guys read it if I wrote it? Let me know either by PMing me or reviewing. And again I'd like to thank my ever loyal reviewers mimoo 01, TLK Lover 1212, starzinmieyez, and Queen Mufasa94. Until the next story this is csinumb3rstlk lover signing off.**


End file.
